Jogo Arriscado
by Celly M
Summary: [ hiatus ] Quando tudo parece estar em paz, uma pequena e inocente brincadeira é a oportunidade para sentimentos até então inexistentes surgirem. Será que mesmo quando tudo for resolvido, as coisas voltarão ao normal?
1. Normalidades

**Capítulo 1:**

Tudo estava em paz no Santuário. Finalmente as batalhas cessaram e os pobres e nobres cavaleiros tiveram seu merecido descanso.

Àquela hora da manhã, um suave perfume de rosas frescas vinha da direção da casa de Peixes (o que era bem comum), alguns pássaros entravam e saíam sem cerimônias da casa de Virgem e esporádicas explosões eram ouvidas da casa de Câncer, atrapalhando a malhação de Aioria na casa ao lado. Mas dêem um desconto, estamos falando do querido-amado-idolatrado-salve-salve Máscara da Morte, que passava por um perrengue daqueles. Por favor, eu sei que vocês querem saber o que aconteceu, mas isso é para uma outra hora. Vamos nos ater ao fato importante: o burburinho em frente à casa de Áries, que estava sem seu dono.

"Mas que bando de preguiçosos!! Eu disse que chegava hoje!!!" Saori gritou, tirando os óculos escuros e prendendo os cabelos em um coque desconexo. "Seiya faz alguma coisa, seu molenga!! Val chamar o Aldebaram, ai que saudades do meu megafone!" (é, a tia tem um super megafone que ela usa pra atravancar a vida dos pobres e nobres cavaleiros).

"Estou indo meu docinho!" o garoto falou, saindo de trás de algumas malas e acabando por tropeçar em algumas caixas antes de subir a interminável escadaria.

"Ô sem jeito mandou lembrança, hein, Seiya! Pelo amor de Zeus, se você quebrou meus cristais eu juro que mando o Shura usar aquela Excalibur dele você sabe bem aonde."

"Ei, golpe baixo, eu ouvi!", Seiya gritou, já afastado dela. "Com o que você vai se divertir depois?"

Saori não respondeu e sentando-se em um dos degraus, conteve uma gargalhada, que saiu assim mesmo. _"O danadinho tem razão, ele sempre tem", _ela pensou, lembrando-se de como tudo começou.

Quando as batalhas acabaram, Saori ordenou que um enorme banquete fosse oferecido aos heróis. Já haviam passado por muitas provações e só de estarem ali, perdoados e vivos, já era uma dádiva que merecia comemoração. No fundo, ela estava com certos planos caso um certo cavaleiro não tomasse a iniciativa, ela teria de faze-lo e aquele banquete era uma excelente oportunidade.

Na festa, já passava de 3 da manhã quando Miro anunciou que aquela seria a última música da noite e que eles poderiam escolhe-la. Cada um dos cavaleiros deixou que sua deusa o fizesse porque sabiam que se dependesse dos outros, a escolha seria no mínimo inusitada. Ela cochichou no ouvido do DJ-Cavaleiro, que revirou os cds e achou a tal música. Imediatamente o salão ficou com sua iluminação mais fraca e a suave introdução de "_You don't have to let go"_ começou. Alguns casais foram para a pista, incluindo Shiryu e Shunrei, Hyoga e Shun (SIM!! Finalmente eles assumiram!), Aioria e Marin e claro, Saori e Seiya, que ainda não tinha entendido muito por quê a deusa o havia chamado para dançar aquela música, com tantos outros cavaleiros mais bonitos que ele (por Zeus, como é que ele pode ser tão lesado? Se bem que eu meio que concordo com ele...tanto cavaleiro bonito e ela babando no Seiya.....vai entender o amor). Voltando à música....

**I don't need your strenght anymore**

_Não preciso mais da tua força_

'**cause you've made me strong**

_porque você me fez forte_

**You may not see the woman in me**

_Você pode não ver a mulher em mim_

**That you dreamed of holding in your arms**

_Que você sonhou em segurar nos braços_

"Seiya, preciso te falar uma coisa", Saoir começou, tentando encontrar palavras, mas achando muito difícil, uma vez que o cavaleiro estava tão perto dela, que ela conseguia sentir os batimentos do coração dele, tão acelerados quanto os dela.

"Fala Saori, mas eu to com a boca suja?" ele perguntou.

"Não, por quê?", ela respondeu, sorrindo, achando aquela besteira a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. (puro nervosismo, se querem a minha opinião).

"Porque você ta com uma cara estranha, mas vai, fala..."

**All the days that you gave**

_Todos os dias que você cedeu_

**All the moments you saved me**

_Todos os momentos em que me salvou_

**Praying for my life**

_Rezando pela minha vida_

**Sacrificed just to make me **

_Sacrificou-se só para me fazer_

**Who I am on my own**

_Quem eu sou_

**You don't have to let go**

_Você nao tem que desistir_

"A gente já passou por tanta coisa, não é mesmo?"

"Com certeza! Mal posso esperar para voltar aos tempos de antigamente, aproveitar a vida....", Seiya disse, sonhador.

"Aproveitar?", Saori pareceu surpresa, mas o cavaleiro não notou.

"É, namorar, curtir a vida, você sabe....", ele disse, dando um sorriso maroto.

"Ah, sim...eu sei...", ela disse, desanimada. Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, ela ficaria sozinha mesmo. Todas as indiretas que lançou, e até mesmo a música mais escancaradamente romântica da noite não eram capaz de fazer com o tão sábio, forte e indestrutível Cavaleiro de Pégasus reparasse que ela não era apenas uma deusa, mas uma mulher que amava, sim. E que o amava muito.

"Mas o que você queria falar mesmo?"

"Nada não, esquece", Saori respondeu, recostando a cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro e aproveitando aquela última dança.

**You don't say it**

_Você nao diz_

**But it's in your eyes**

_Mas está em seus olhos_

**All the fear of goodbye**

_Todo o medo do adeus_

**But I can promise**

_Mas eu posso prometer_

**You'll always have a place and a way**

_Você sempre terá um lugar e um caminho_

**To my heart**

_Para o meu coração_

Os outros casais conversavam sobre a deusa e o cavaleiro, que não percebiam nada, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Todos sabiam os sentimentos de Seiya por Saori e vice-versa, mas ninguém comentava nada, nem mesmo os amigos mais próximos do cavaleiro. Era como se vivessem em uma cidadezinha pequena, onde todos soubessem dos segredos mais escabrosos de todos, mas fingiam não saber de nada e conviviam naquela super mentira.

Do lado de fora da pista de dança, um cavaleiro circulava de um lado para o outro procurando companhia para a última lenta da noite. Jogou os longos cabelos verdinhos para trás e se ajeitou. _"Não custa nada tentar, apesar de que..."_, ele pensou, já prevendo as conseqüências.

"Que tu quer, biba?"

"Vamos dançar?", o outro perguntou melodicamente.

Uma sonora e sombria gargalhada ecoou naquela área, arrepiando quem estava por perto, mas principalmente o cavaleiro em questão. Às vezes não era bom brincar com a sorte...

"Tá me estranhando, Afrodite? Vai procurar a tua turma!", Máscara da Morte disse, ainda rindo e saindo de perto do cavaleiro de Peixes.

"Eu disse que não custava tentar...", ele resmungou, não deixando transparecer que aquilo o afetara mais do que estava disposto a admitir.

"OK, você venceu, vizinho. Você deve estar muito desesperado por uma dança pra se arriscar, falando com Máscara da Morte. Eu danço com você.", uma voz agradável e amigável, vinda de Camus o despertou.

"Meu herói!", Afrodite exclamou, colocando as mãos afetadamente no coração, fazendo com que o cavaleiro de Aquário apenas sorrisse levemente.

Do outro lado da pista de dança, um revoltado Ikki fuzilava o irmão, que dançava apaixonado com Hyoga, não muito longe deles. Sentiu duas pessoas se aproximando dele e sabia que não estavam ali para "apreciar" a vista.

"Sabe...você deveria relaxar. O amor é tão bonito", uma voz suave começou.

"Vai tomar conta da tua vida, Krishna!", ele respondeu, arrancando uma risada gostosa do outro.

"Sabe Ikki, tem doido pra tudo. Tem gente que nasceu pra andar pra frente, enquanto outros só engatam a ré, se é que você me entende...", a terceira voz disse, segurando-se para não rir diante da expressão de ira que se apoderou do rosto de Ikki.

"AHHHHH.....eu odeio esse Santuário!!!", Ikki gritou, empurrando os dois cavaleiros e saindo do salão, enquanto os outros ainda se divertiam com as piadas.

"Entendeu ele?", a primeira voz perguntou.

"Nem um pouco.", o segundo respondeu suavemente.

"Quando eu digo que esses cavaleiros de bronze têm um parafuso a menos, ninguém acredita. Não sei como conseguiram passar por nossas Casas."

"Eles tinham Atena do lado deles. E claro, sorte de principiante."

"De acordo. Vai uma cerveja?"

"Não, não bebo álcool, você sabe bem."

"Essa é sem álcool."

"Ah, então ta!"

E ali estava o exemplo mais esdrúxulo de amizade que o Santuário criara. Ninguém entendia muito bem e não estavam nem um pouco interessados em saber que tanto Shaka de Virgem e Máscara da Morte de Câncer tinham tanto em comum.

**I can live**

_Eu posso viver_

**Because you live for me **

_Porque você vive por mim_

**And I can love**

_E eu posso amar_

**Because you love me **

_Porque você me ama_

A música acabou na hora em que um grito veio do meio do salão. Seiya estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando para Saori, que só sorria, maliciosamente. A cena assustou a todos, que esperavam por uma explicação. Até Shura, que estava de bate-papo com Shina (más línguas diziam que eles estavam fazendo outra coisa, mas deixa quieto) do lado de fora do salão, voltou acompanhado da amazona para conferir o que estava acontecendo.

"Seiya....Seiya...você está bem?", Aioria, um dos mais próximos perguntou, ajudado por Marin.

"Ela....ela falou....ai meu Zeus....", Seiya murmurou, fechando os olhos, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos e se sacudindo para frente e para trás.

"Alguém deu drogas à ele?", Aldebaram perguntou, saindo de trás do bar.

"O que aconteceu Senhorita Saori?", Marin perguntou, virando-se para a outra garota, que ainda mantinha um sorriso nos lábios.

"Nada demais. Eu só fiz uma pergunta à ele.", ela disse e um gemido de dor veio de onde Seiya estava parado. Podia-se ouvir também as palavras, murmuradas bem fracas: _"pergunta...a pergunta...ai ai...."_

"Pergunta? Que pergunta? Fale logo! Ai que curiosidade!!", nem precisamos tentar adivinhar que era Afrodite chegando perto do aglomerado, certo?

"Ué, se ele queria casar comigo, ora bolas!", Saori disse, colocando as mãos na cintura, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"O QUÊÊ????????", ecoou-se uma interrogação em uníssono.

E foi assim que aconteceu. Um mês depois, Saori e Seiya embarcavam, casados, para a lua de mel, uma super viagem de volta ao mundo.

"Ei, docinho! Docinho!!!", a voz de Seiya acordou Saori e ela sorriu. Ele não estava sozinho. Um robusto homem usava roupas normais ao invés da tão conhecida armadura e sorria cerimoniosamente para ela.

"Minha deusa! Como sentimos sua falta!", ele disse, tomando as mãos dela e beijando-as.

"Mesmo, Aldebaram? Não parece. Eu receio ter dito que chegava hoje."

"Sim, sim...mas a senhorita tem que entender. O coitado do Mu está lá em cima cuidando de tudo. Esse Santuário nunca esteve tão movimentado. Pensando bem, já esteve sim...", ele respondeu, olhando, divertido, para Seiya, lembrando-se de quando ele e os outros 4 cavaleiros de bronze adentraram naquelas casas sem a menor cerimônia. Só que daquela vez as circunstâncias eram outras. E nem um pouco alegres.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", ela perguntou receosa. Queria que a lua de mel fosse ali na Grécia mesmo, mas diante das promessas de Mu e de Camus de que tudo ficaria em ordem, ela cedeu e viajou com o marido.

"Não, minha deusa....tudo em ordem, mas a senhorita sabe como Mu e Camus são. Eles estão aterrorizando todos os cavaleiros, fazendo com que eles paguem multas caso perturbem a paz, essas coisas. Um tanto quanto chato, se a senhorita me permite a opinião. Máscara da Morte é o que mais leva multas, mas ele não paga nenhuma. Disse que ia explodir a Casa de Aquário, caso alguém entrasse na casa dele pra cobrar alguma coisa, mas sinceramente acho que ninguém vai tentar, já que aquele lugar fede. O único que tem coragem é Shaka, mas aquele lá também só fica meditando e meditando. Mas teve o dia em que o Ikki...."

"Ta bom, Aldebaram!!! Pode parar de falar! Não quero saber disso agora!!", Saori interrompeu, porque percebeu se não o fizesse, o cavaleiro de Touro ia ficar até o outro dia contando tudo o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que ela e Seiya ficaram fora.

Antes que Saori pedisse para Aldebaram ajuda-la com as malas, uma presença calma materializou-se bem ao lado dela. O homem, com longos cabelos cor de lavanda e sorriso encantador não assustou os três, mas arrancou um sorriso da deusa.

"Mu de Áries. Não sabe como me agrada ver você aqui ao meu lado.", Saori começou, sorrindo pra ele.

"Minha deusa, eu é que estou contente de vê-los, tão felizes...", Mu começou, mas foi interrompido pela deusa novamente.

"Preciso que você leve essas malas todas lá pra cima, não posso contar só com o coitado do Aldebaram. Mas primeiro você pode transportar lá pra cima, não pode?", ela perguntou, mas aquilo soava mais como uma ordem do que qualquer outra coisa.

"_Ai, os dias de sossego no Santuário acabaram....", _Mu pensou, antes de sumir da entrada do Santuário com Seiya.

"Acho que ela te esqueceu, Seiya.", Aldebaram comentou.

"Deixa ela, coitada. Já vai ter que aturar muitos problemas. Mas vamos conversando. Você tem que me contar todas as fofocas. Que história é essa do Máscara da Morte com o Shaka? Isso ta me cheirando a romance....", Seiya disse, rindo.

"Você é incorrigível, cavaleiro de Pégasus!", Aldebaram disse, rindo também e pegando uma das malas e subindo as escadarias.


	2. Mudanças no Santuário

**Disclaimer: **Os lindinhos dos Cavaleiros não são meus, infelizmente. Só peguei emprestado pra dar asas à minha imaginação enlouquecida.

**Sumário do capítulo: **Saori e Seiya chegam de viagem com boas novas. Será que são realmente boas?

**Capítulo 2:**

Exausto de carregar todas as malas, caixas de presentes e tudo o mais que Saori e Seiya trouxeram da viagem, Mu reuniu-se com os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro e de Bronze, para um jantar de boas-vindas, organizado por Afrodite e Aioria. Estava visivelmente cansado e coube à Shaka sentar-se ao lado dele pra conversarem amenidades, tomando cuidado para não mencionar o nome de Saori. Podia sentir no cosmo do amigo que ele estava irritado com ela.

"Afrodite passou dos limites dessa vez, não acha? Alguém tem que colocar um freio nele, sinceramente. Ele é um tanto quanto megalomaníaco. Essas estátuas são, no mínimo, um exagero...", Shaka disse, olhando para as duas estátuas de gelo com a forma da deusa e de Seiya, que ladeavam a cadeira de Saori. Não precisavam dizer que a obra havia sido de Kamus. Eles só estavam tentando descobrir o que Afrodite havia dito a ele para convence-lo de fazer aquilo. Todos sabiam muito bem que o Cavaleiro de Aquário detestava ostentação.

"Não faço a mínima idéia, mas deve ter sido alguma coisa seria.", Mu respondeu, sem dar muito atenção ao amigo.

"Será que foi algo secreto?", Shaka perguntou novamente, cutucando Mu com o cotovelo e dando uma piscadela para ele.

Mu dessa vez não se conteve e sorriu, olhando para o amigo. Shaka sabia exatamente como anima-lo. Afastou os cabelos loiros do outro e aproximou-se, murmurando suavemente.

"Alguém me disse que tem algo a ver com Miro..."

"MIRO?", Shaka falou mais alto, abrindo os olhos e causando um pequeno tremor em quem estava perto. Mu tocou de leve no braço do amigo, pedindo para que ele falasse mais baixo.

"Alguém me chamou?", o citado cavaleiro perguntou, não muito longe deles, desviando a atenção que estava dispensando à Kamus.

"Não...estamos apenas conversando..", Mu disse, sorrindo para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que novamente voltou sua atenção para Kamus.

Percebendo toda a interatividade dos dois, Mú e Shaka trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorriram. Por um momento ficaram ali, compartilhando besteiras até que o sorriso de Mú sumiu de seu rosto. Era como se ele de repente sentisse a presença de alguma coisa. Ou alguém.

"As coisas vão mudar em breve, meu amigo.", ele começou, tocando novamente no braço do amigo, de olhos fechados.

"O que você está..."

"Vocês vão ter momentos felizes, mas muitas coisas vão ser ruins. É a deusa vermelha que está chegando e com ela, eu sinto. Ela trará a instabilidade. Mas não se desespere, meu amigo, apenas siga o seu coração que tudo dará certo."

Saori correu os olhos pela enorme mesa, sentindo um cosmo fraco, mas não fraco para ela. Tentou achar de onde ele estava vindo, quando seus olhos caíram sobre Shaka e Mu , que conversavam. Notou que a expressão do loiro era de surpresa, mas não conseguia ver Mu, que estava de costas. Pensou em aproximar-se dos dois, mas desistiu, quando Afrodite começou a elogiar a roupa que ela estava usando.

"Detesto quando você faz isso, Mu, sinceramente".

"Faz o quê?", Mu perguntou, como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

"Esquece."

Shaka lembrava-se bem do dia em que comunicou-se com Mu por telepatia, momentos antes de sua batalha com Ikki na casa de Virgem. Não acreditou em uma palavra do amigo, sentia-se auto-suficiente demais, certo de que qualquer um que tentasse atravessar sua casa, não teria êxito. Mas o cavaleiro de Fênix o surpreendeu, aquela sendo a primeira vez de muitas outras, e Mu, quando encontrou-se com ele, disse não lembrar de nada do que o amigo lhe contara.

"Tive mais uma daquelas visões, é?", Mu tentou mais uma vez, recebendo apenas um aceno leve de Shaka. Ele percebeu que o cavaleiro de Áries ficara instantaneamente preocupado.

Saori, que estava de longe reparando nas atitudes dos dois cavaleiros, percebeu rapidamente quando Shaka mudou de assunto com Mu, aproveitando aquele momento, então, para dar a notícia que estava guardando para si desde que ela e Seiya saíram de Viena.

"Bom, meus queridos cavaleiros...", ela começou, levantando-se, fazendo com que todos parassem de falar naquele exato momento. "Finalmente posso dizer que estamos alcançando tempos de paz. Temos, finalmente, uma família aqui e estou muito contente em poder dar à vocês uma notícia que considero ser das mais importantes."

"Ai, meu Zeus, ela vai dizer que está grávida, eu sei disso...", Afrodite falou baixinho ao ouvido de Shura, que mandou o amigo calar a boca.

"Que notícia, Saori?", Shiryu perguntou, olhando para ela curiosamente. Custava acreditar que a deusa ainda tivesse mais alguma coisa para comunicar à eles. Lembrou-se do Torneio Intergalático por um momento.

"Gostaria de oficialmente dispensa-los."

A reação dos presentes foi distinta entre os cavaleiros. Apesar da maioria fitar Saori como se ela tivesse enlouquecido de vez, Miro cuspiu o vinho que estava tomando em cima de Kamus, Máscara da Morte gargalhava nervosamente no momento em que um barulho oco foi ouvido. Afrodite havia acabado de cair da cadeira e estava sendo levantado por Shura, que também estaca rindo daquela situação. Curiosamente os únicos que pareciam estar conformados com aquela notícia eram os cavaleiros de bronze, especialmente Shiryu e Seiya.

"Aí, Athena, da próxima vez, avisa que vai contar uma piada, ta?", Miro falou, olhando para a deusa.

"Desculpem-me se me expressei mal, meus queridos. Mas Miro, o que disse não foi uma piada. Quero sim dispensa-los de suas obrigações como meus protetores, até porque estou com um à altura.", ela disse olhando para Seiya, que apenas sorriu. "Vocês estão liberados para seguir suas vidas, quero apenas que continuem morando aqui no Santuário. Fora isso, podem fazer o que quiser. Vou precisar de auxiliares na administração da Fundação e espero que algum de vocês possa me ajudar. Alguns cavaleiros já me procuraram e pediram para continuar treinamentos, o que eu acho ótimo. Por isso, já assinalei treinamentos para os 5 cavaleiros de bronze."

Saori despejava todas aquelas notícias sorrindo, não reparando que os cavaleiros de ouro não pareciam muito satisfeitos com aquilo tudo. Na verdade, podia-se dizer que eles estavam extremamente magoados com a deusa, já que foram treinados para aquilo: protege-la e agora ela os tirava de suas funções para encarar um mundo até então desconhecido para eles.

"Já que ninguém falou nada, vocês têm uma semana para assimilar tudo. Nos encontraremos para mais um jantar ao término desse prazo. Quem já tiver algum plano é só me comunicar e estarão liberados. Agora vamos continuar nossa refeição que a festa só está começando."

Naquela noite, nenhum dos cavaleiros conseguiu dormir muito bem. Assim que o jantar terminou, Shaka conversou em particular com Saori e disse que iria ausentar-se por alguns dias. Ninguém perguntou o que era, mas horas depois, as luzes da casa de Virgem eram apagadas e seu dono descia as escadarias do Santuário. Seiya e Saori estavam no quarto do casal conversando e ele não entendia muito bem o que a esposa pretendia com tudo o que foi dito durante o jantar.

"Seiya, será que você não entende? Estou cansada dessa hierarquia boba entre os cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro. Com esses treinamentos e maior independência, espero que eles fiquem amigos."

"Mas querida, nós vamos treinar com pessoas que gostamos, cavaleiros que já estamos acostumados. Não vejo como isso poderá nos ajudar. Eu pelo menos já estou acostumado a treinar com Aioria há tempos."

"Mas você não vai treinar com o cavaleiro de Leão. Não mesmo. Quero tentar algo novo."

"Quero nem saber, porque quando você fica com esse sorriso quer dizer que alguma coisa estranha está para acontecer."

Saori apenas sorriu.

Mu conversava sobre os eventos da noite com Aioria e Marin, que estavam abraçados, apaixonados, sentados nas escadarias que levavam à casa de Áries. Aldebaram, não tendo nada para fazer, também juntou-se aos três e discutiam sobre o que havia levado a deusa a comunicar aquilo quando ouviu-se um barulho fraco, vindo da escuridão à frente deles. Rapidamente os três cavaleiros de ouro ficaram em alerta, junto com Marin, que, apesar de protegida por Aioria, era uma guerreira também e estaria preparada para lutar, caso a situação pedisse.

O vulto se aproximou lentamente e quando os cinco preparavam-se para descobrir quem era, ele tombou. Rapidamente Mu correu até lá, encontrando a tal pessoa. Era uma mulher, podia notar pelas roupas que vestia e estava ferida no ombro, provavelmente feito por um dos guardiões do Santuário. Ele olhou fixamente para ela e ia perguntar como ela havia chegado ali, quando a mesma abriu os olhos e murmurou, antes de desmaiar nos braços dele: _"Shaka...preciso falar com Shaka."_

__

* * *

_Bom, gente mais um capítulo da fic. Prometo que nos próximos a coisa realmente vai esquentar. Quem está lendo, muito obrigado e um beijo à todas, em especial à **Calíope**, que deixou uma review muito fofa. Eu também não sou lá muito fã de Seiya e Saori, mas tinha que situar os dois nessa história, afinal, o chove não molha deles irrita qualquer mortal, não é mesmo? Beijos e continue com a sua fic, que é maravilhosa!_


	3. Helena

**Disclaimer: **os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco continuam não sendo meus. Mais uma vez, eu uso e abuso dos bichinhos para satisfazer minhas idéias de escritora.

**Sumário do capítulo: **Quem será a estranha que adentrou o Santuário sem nenhuma cerimônia?

* * *

_"Shaka....Shaka de Virgem..."_

_"Por Zeus, não consigo nem viajar em paz. O que foi Mu?"_

_"Shaka, preciso que volte ao Santuário agora. É uma ordem de Atena."_

_"Mas ela..."_

_"Venha agora."_

Shaka estava dentro do táxi, voltando do aeroporto, relembrando a conversa com o cavaleiro de Áries. Se a deusa havia dito que poderiam viajar, por que então impedi-lo agora? Cada dia que passava ele menos entendia aquela garota. Ela era um tanto mimada, um tanto irritante, mas era a deusa que haviam jurado proteger. Por isso era melhor que fosse chegasse logo ao santuário.

Aos pés da escadaria que levava às casas zodiacais não havia ninguém à sua espera, assim como nas casas seguintes. Aliás, o único cosmo que sentia estava acumulado na Sala do Mestre. Decidiu tomar um atalho e não atravessar as casas. Assim chegaria mais rápido e poderia voltar aos seus planos iniciais.

Saori entrou mais uma vez no quarto que a estranha agora ocupava. As luzes estavam acesas e a mulher agora dormia. Uma das servas havia limpado o ferimento, que mostrou-se ser superficial. Mesmo de olhos fechados, Saori podia sentir que uma estranha energia emanava da outra. Aquilo a intrigava, esperava que Shaka chegasse rápido para desvendar aquele mistério. Não conseguia entender porque mesmo sabendo que ela havia proibido, para a segurança dos próprios cavaleiros, que estranhos pudessem entrar no Santuário desacompanhados ou sem serem previamente anunciados, Shaka deixou aquela garota entrar ali.

O trilho de pensamentos da deusa foi interrompido pela suave voz de Mu, que avisou à ela que o cavaleiro de Virgem estava do outro lado da porta. Ela aproximou-se do outro cavaleiro, pedindo que ele levasse todos os outros para fora dali. Queria conversar com Shaka a sós.

Observado por todos os cavaleiros, Shaka entrou no quarto, acompanhado de Saori, que havia ido a seu encontro. Assim que viu a pessoa deitada na cama, ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da mulher, surpreendendo a deusa.

"Minha menina.....o que aconteceu com você?", ele perguntou, tocando o rosto da mulher suavemente.

"Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para isso, Shaka. Realmente espero."

"Eu a conheço. Há muito tempo. Mas não sei o que ela pode estar fazendo aqui, nem como descobriu o Santuário. Poucas pessoas que eu conheço sabiam da localização desse lugar. Sinto muito, Atena, mas acho que teremos que esperar que ela acorde."

Saori e Shaka deixaram a Sala do Mestre e foram para a varanda da casa, onde todos os outros cavaleiros e amazonas esperavam por notícias. Máscara da Morte e Ikki conversavam num canto, mas assim que os viram saindo para a varanda, aproximaram-se.

"E aí? Quem é a garota?", Ikki perguntou.

"Não que isso te diga respeito, Fênix, mas é uma pessoa que há muito não via.", Shaka respondeu, sem olhar para o cavaleiro.

Um grito de comemoração saiu da boca de Máscara da Morte. Ninguém entendeu ao certo, mas pela cara de Ikki não era nada bom. Pelo menos para ele.

"Eu disse! Eu disse!! Eu ganhei!! Você vai limpar a minha casa por uma semana!! Você não é de nada, seu pombo!!! Eu disse que o Shaka conhecia a mulher!", Máscara da Morte gritava, enquanto Saori o olhava com uma cara de reprovação. Aliás, aquela era a cara de todos os outros.

"Francamente, não acredito que vocês andaram apostando de novo!", Afrodite disse, dando um tapa no braço de Máscara da Morte, que continuava rindo.

"Fica frio, biba. Não foi nada demais. Mas eu ganhei de novo. Eu sou **O** cara!!", Máscara disse, pegando Afrodite no colo e rodopiando com ele por alguns segundos.

"Me solte, seu psicopata! Sabe, um dia alguma dessas apostas de vocês vai dar errado. Aí eu quero ver como vai ficar.", Afrodite reclamou, ajeitando os cabelos, que perfeitamente cobriam seu rosto.

Os dois cavaleiros não deram muita bola para o que Afrodite estava dizendo e Máscara da Morte continuou comemorando, enquanto Saori começava a explicar:

"Bom, ela ainda está dormindo. Mas Shaka já disse que a conhecia, portanto, vamos aguardar para que ela conte o que veio fazer aqui. Por enquanto eu sugiro que voltem à suas casas e Shaka você pode continuar aqui. Caso ela acorde, me chame. Estarei no meu quarto. Vamos, Seiya. Seiya, onde está você?"

"Saori, Seiya saiu sorrateiramente enquanto você falava. Acho que ele está lá dentro.", Shina disse, fingindo inocência. Shura, que estava ao lado dela, somente balançou a cabeça negativamente. _"Você não perde uma oportunidade para alfinetar os dois, hein?"_. A amazona de prata apenas deu de ombros e se ela pudesse ser vista sem a máscara com certeza estaria ontentando um enorme sorriso de satisfação.

Tudo parecia ter voltado à normalidade. Mu ofereceu para ficar o resto da noite com Shaka, esperando que a estranha acordasse, mas o cavaleiro de Virgem negou o pedido veementemente. Ele estava sentado em uma enorme cadeira de veludo vinho, ao lado da cama da garota, quando ela começou a se mexer, chamando por ele.

Ele retirou o lenço preto que ela ainda mantinha enrolado em volta do rosto, no momento em que ela abriu os olhos. Pegou-se preso a um par de olhos tão verdes quanto esmeraldas. Sorriu. Conhecia-os há muito tempo, mas não os havia visto tão triste há muito também.

"Helena....o que faz aqui? Como me encontrou?"

"Shaka....nem acredito que te encontrei. Você foi minha última opção. Estão todos mortos. Todos.", ela fechou os olhos novamente, e quando os abiu, tinha lágrimas acumulando-se nos mesmos.

"De quem você está falando?", ele tinha uma vaga noção de quem ela se referia, mas precisava ouvir dela.

Helena levantou-se um pouco da cama, ajudada por Shaka e sentou-se. Respirou profundamente, colocando o lenço novamente em volta do rosto, cobrindo-o, assim como os longos cabelos vermelhos.

"Meus pais. Meus pais e Electra. Eles estavam num avião, indo me visitar. Férias de faculdade. Não sabia o que fazer. Voltei à nossa casa na Grécia. Achei algumas coisas de papai. Estão todos brigando pelo dinheiro. Não sei mesmo o que fazer. Aí achei isso aqui.", ela dizia tudo pausadamente, soluçando. Tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel amarelado pelo tempo de dentro do bolso da calça jeans que usava. Shaka tremeu pois sabia exatamente o conteúdo daquele papel. Sabia pois havia sido ele próprio que desenhara o mapa da localização exata do Santuário e o deu para Constantin, o pai de Helena e Electra.

"O que quer que eu faça, Helena?"

"Meu pai me disse que você seria responsável por mim, caso alguma coisa acontecesse à ele ou à minha mãe. Não posso pedir isso a você, não sabendo que você é um cavaleiro de ouro. Por que nunca me contou? Você treinou minha irmã, eu te tinha como a um imão...", Helena baixou a cabeça, deixando que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem.

"Você era muito nova na época. Seu pai sabia, tanto que tinha a localização do Santuário. E eu me sinto responsável por você, Helena. Diga o que quer que eu faça. Estava indo procura-la hoje quando recebi a noticia que existia uma pessoa aqui querendo me ver. Sentia que algo tinha acontecido."

"Desculpe trazer toda essa confusão. Só queria um lugar para ficar enquanto minhas aulas não começam na faculdade. Minha casa na América está uma confusão, eles me acham de qualquer jeito. A casa de papai aqui na Grécia também, assim como a casa de mamãe na Índia. Não sei o que fazer...."

"Você dorme aqui hoje. Pela manhã conversarei com Saori."

"Quem?"

"Saori. A garota de cabelos lilás."

"Ela é a dona daqu?"

Shaka sorriu, colocando Helena deitada novamente na cama, beijando sua testa logo em seguida.

"Ela é Atena. Tenho certeza que você sabe o que isso significa."

A garota apenas o olhou espantada. Não demorou muito para que ela caísse num sono profundo. Shaka tentou fazer o mesmo mas não conseguiu. Só esperava que Saori acolhesse Helena pelo menos da maneira que ele o fizera. Mas era esperar, afinal, a deusa era temperamental, como ela só.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo. Eu sei que parece enrolado, mas finalmente as personagens estão totalmente apresentadas e agora vou poder desenvolver a parte boa. Pra quem, como eu não gosta do casal Saori e Seiya, fiquem tranquilos, eles vão aparecer muito pouco. Como disse, a história é centralizada nos cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze._

_Amanhã ou depois talvez um capítulo novo, com mais fofocas. Agora que a Helena chegou, dá pra escrever com mais liberdade. Posso dizer que estou adorando a nova experiência de escrever fic de Saint Seiya._

_Obrigado a todos os comentários, não só nessa história. Vocês são ótimas!_

_Beijos,_

_Celly._


	4. Sexta feira

**Disclaimer: **os personagens utilizados nessa história não são meus, à exceção da Helena, claro!

**Sumário do capítulo: **As sexta-feiras do Santuário sempre promtem diversão. Dentro e fora dele.

**Aviso: **esse capítulo contém yaoi/lemon. Se você vai ficar ofendida, desculpe-me, mas não posso fazer nada. Mas você pode: é só clicar no X lá no alto da página ou voltar! ;)

* * *

**1 semana depois....**

Sexta-feira era o dia mais movimentado no Santuário. Fora os treinamentos diários, os cavaleiros aproveitavam aquele dia para aproveitar as boates da Grécia, que ferviam pela madrugada.

Desde que Helena havia chegado, Saori intensificou os treinamentos, espalhando os cavaleiros de bronze para treinar com os de Ouro. A modificação que ela havia feito era que nenhum deles treinava com seus mestres ou cavaleiros que já estivessem acostumados. Hyoga, que sempre treinara com Kamus, foi mandado até à casa de Leão, onde Aioria o esperava; o cavaleiro de Aquário iria treinar Shiryu, enquanto Ikki treinava com Mu de Áries, Seiya com Afrodite de Peixes _("Não se aproveite do meu marido, Afrodite", foi o comentário de Saori.)_ e talvez a dupla que gerou mais comentários: Máscara da Morte de Câncer e Shun _("Essa deusa pirou de vez!! Colocar meu irmão na mão daquele psicopata carniceiro!!!", Ikki protestou, se ofereceu para ir no lugar do irmão, mas a deusa não mudou de idéia)_.

A novata, como era chamada pelos outros, ficou aos cuidados de Shaka, claro, que prometeu que a treinaria durante os dois meses que ela ficaria ali com eles. Logo ela os surpreendeu, mostrando ter um cosmo agressivo, porém muito controlado. Ela pediu que Shaka a deixasse treinar com os outros cavaleiros, mas ele negou veementemente. Na cabeça dele, ela ainda não estava preparada, por mais que o assustasse cada vez que elevava seu cosmo.

"Ainda não entendo como você consegue fazer isso sem nenhum treinamento."

"Mestre Shaka, por favor. Você me deu todo o treinamento base. Há anos atrás, até parece que não se lembra."

"Helena, eu treinava sua irmã, não você."

"Isso nunca me impediu de observar os treinamentos escondidos. E ainda teve aquele dia que Electra não pôde treinar."

"Isso é verdade. Sempre disse ao seu pai que você tinha mais talento que ela, mas ele não..."

"Ele não queria a adorava filha dele se tornar uma amazona. Já chegava Electra. Mas deixa isso pra lá, quando eu poderei treinar com os outros? Estou um tanto cansada de ficar aqui dentro da sua casa"

"Está reclamando da minha casa?"

"Não é isso. É que sinceramente acho que estou sendo superprotegida. Por que não treinamos lá fora, como os outros?"

"Quer treinar na arena? Sabe quem está lá? Todos os cavaleiros de Ouro."

"Mestre..."

"Tudo bem, Helena. Mas tire seu véu."

Helena, que ia caminhando para a saída parou de repente. Olhou Shaka seriamente e sentou-se no chão de novo. Não entendia por quê tinha que tirar o véu. Desde que chegara aquele havia se tornado o passatempo preferido dos cavaleiros. Quem tiraria o véu que ela usava?

"Se isto é uma condição, prefiro ficar aqui então."

"Desculpe-me Helena, mas você sabe que não tem mais necessidade de usar esse véu. Seu pai a havia liberado de usa-lo há muito tempo, se me recordo bem."

"Eu sei, é que..."

Ela não terminara a frase e a casa de Virgem foi invadida pelo cavaleiro de Fênix que, sem cerimônias, olhou para os dois, que pararam de falar imediatamente. Por trás do véu, Helena escondeu o sorriso. Já estava acostumada com aquilo.

"Da próxima vez que você **ousar** pisar na minha casa desse jeito eu transformo sua armadura em tripé pras flores do Afrodite!", Shaka falou, calmamente, mas podia-se notar uma certa raiva.

"Promessas, promessas. Seguinte: Saori quer todos os cavaleiros reunidos na Sala do Mestre. Só os cavaleiros de ouro. Sua protegida pode ficar aonde você quiser."

"Virou pombo correio, Ikki?", Shaka disse, não conseguindo segurar o sorriso.

"Não. Estava batendo um papo com o Shura e tô indo pra arena treinar com o Shiryu. Vim aqui só pra saber se a doce Helena não quer companhia."

"Ela não quer não!", Shaka respondeu pela garota, quase abrindo os olhos para fitar o outro cavaleiro.

"Eu quero sim, mestre! Vou até a arena com o Ikki e depois o senhor me encontra lá."

"Nada de lutas, hein?", Shaka avisou, enquanto caminhava para a saída de sua casa.

"Prometo!", ela disse, cruzando os dedos por trás das costas. Ikki, vendo aquilo, apenas sorriu.

Shaka observou os dois saindo da casa em direção à arena e teve um pressentimento de que aquilo não seria boa coisa. Resolveu esquecê-los por um momento enquanto pensava o que Saori poderia ter para falar com eles. Às vezes concordava com Kamus, que dizia que a cada dia que passava a deusa ficava mais mimada, se é que aquilo era possível. Cada vez que eles se encontravam a garota tinha alguma coisa para mudar, tanto na organização do Santuário, como na maneira de treinar. Mentalmente ele lembrou-se de pedir à Buda muita luz para sobreviver aos caprichos da outra.

Enquanto isso na arena, o cavaleiro de dragão treinava sozinho, lutando contra um inimigo invisível. Apenas Kiki fazia companhia, quando Helena e Ikki chegaram. Ela, que ainda não tinha visto um treino de nenhum dos cavaleiros, ficou fascinada com aquele homem, sem camisa, os longos cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo e uma tatuagem de dragão à mostra em suas costas.

"Nem pensar, mocinha...", Ikki disse no ouvido dela. Ela não entendia como aquele cavaleiro podia conhece-la tão bem em tão pouco tempo.

"Não sei do que está falando", ela desconversou, caminhando até Kiki, que logo que a viu, a abraçou. O garoto era um dos grandes xodós dela, desde que havia chegado.

"Sei sei....só vou dizendo que ele é comprometido, Helena."

Ela não soube o porquê, mas aquelas palavras de Ikki fizeram algo dentro dela quebrar e ela teve que sentar-se, de tanto que suas pernas balançaram._"Não tem nada de errado comigo. É esse tempo também e o Shaka só me deixa dentro daquela casa, estava mesmo precisando de sol."_, ela pensou, não dando muita importância ao cavaleiro que ainda treinava sozinho, nem ao outro, que ao seu lado também tirava a camisa, para começar a treinar com ele.

"Atrasado como sempre, Ikki.", Shiryu disse, olhando para o amigo mas ignorando a presença de Helena, que estava ao lado do cavaleiro de Fênix.

"Olá, Shiryu!", Helena o cumprimentou e ele devolveu o cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça.

"Vamos treinar logo, deixa a paquera para depois.", Ikki provocou, piscando para Kiki, que começou a rir.

Shiryu virou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente e o olhar que ele lançou na direção de Ikki demonstrava o quanto ele ficara aborrecido com aquela insinuação.

Os dois começaram o treino físico, sem o uso de seus cosmos, como Saori havia pedido que eles fizessem. Era uma disputa acirrada, especialmente porque nenhum dos dois era de desistir ou facilitar a vida do oponente.

Helena assistia à tudo maravilhada. Nem as brincadeiras de Kiki eram capazes de tira-la do transe em que se encontrava. _"Se era por isso que Shaka me impedia de vir à arena, estarei aqui todos os dias. Adorei!"_, ela pensava, enquanto num momento de distração, Shiryu acertou um golpe em Ikki que caiu, sangrando, no canto da boca. Ela preocupou-se mas quando percebeu que Fênix estava sorrindo, sentou-se novamente.

"Bom golpe, Shi!"

"Isso é pra você aprender a não se deixar levar pelo que acontece fora da luta.", Shiryu disse, sorrindo levemente, com uma expressão de triunfo.

"Hummm....ciúmes?"

"Ora não fale besteira, Ikki!", Dragão falou mais alto, denotando uma certa raiva dessa vez.

"Vamos à luta então!", Ikki exclamou, levantando-se e partindo para mais um round do treinamento.

_**Enquanto isso na reunião....**_

"Daqui a vinte minutos na sua casa.", uma voz sussurrou discretamente aos ouvidos de um dos cavaleiros, que apenas sorriu, sem que os outros pudessem perceber qualquer coisa.

"Como ia dizendo, Mu. Helena está lá, com aquele pervertido do Ikki. Vai saber o que ele está fazendo com ela...."

"Calma meu amigo. Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas Helena não é um bebê. Algo me diz que ela pode se defender."

Os dois apenas trocaram sorrisos.

"Olha lá, Afrodite está sem fazer nada. Vamos lá!"

"Dite querido!"

"Humm...o que vocês querem, seus tranbiqueiros?"

"Ah que maldade pensar isso da gente..."

"Corta essa, Shura. Que foi, falem logo que depois dessa reunião tenho um encontro."

"Quem é o veado da vez, biba?"

"Pro seu governo, não que eu te deva alguma satisfação, é uma mulher, Máscara."

"Vai chover, Afrodite se encontrando com uma mulher...."

"Ai minha deusa, me dê paciência. Querem falar logo?"

"Tudo bem, calma! Seguinte: por que você não chama a novata pra sair hoje com a gente?"

"E eu faria isso, porque..."

"Porque, coitada. O Shaka ta enlouquecendo a menina de treinamento e ela nem conhece nada por aqui."

"Pro seu governo, ela é grega, Shura. Já conhece a cidade."

"Mesmo assim. Ela tem que se divertir."

"E o que eu ganho com isso?"

"Nossa eterna amizade."

"Dispenso.", Afrodite disse, jogando os cabelos para trás.

"Sair pra lá, Shura! Você ganha umas coisas que a minha mãe me mandou da Itália. Coisas exclusivas."

Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam. A mãe de Máscara da Morte tinha contatos importantíssimos com famosos estilistas italianos e sempre mandava coisas interessantes para o filho, que não usava nada porque achava que era tudo muito coisa de boiola. Sobrava pra Afrodite, que não dispensava um único item.

"Fechado, Máscara do meu coração!", Afrodite gritou, pulando no pescoço do italiano, enchendo-o de beijos.

"Controle-se biba ou eu mudo de idéia! Que coisa!!", Máscara dizia, sem muita convicção, rindo do estardalhaço de Afrodite. _"Como é fácil agradar essa bicha...."_, ele pensou.

"Você vai ou não vai?"

"Podes crer, Aioria. Minha moto está tinindo! Chegou hoje do conserto."

"Deba, quero só ver quem vai pilotar a sua _gracinha_ quando nós voltarmos. Você não se controla mesmo com bebida."

"Se eu estiver com uma bela mulher, o que sempre acontece, ela pode fazer esse favor pra mim..", Aldebaran respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Incorrigível!"

"Estão dispensados, cavaleiros. Muito obrigada pela sua atenção!", Saori disse, sorrindo, saindo da sala de reunião logo em seguida. Os cavaleiros levantaram-se em seguida, todos ao mesmo tempo, dirigindo-se para a saída do templo.

"Alguém ouviu o que ela disse?", Kamus perguntou, a ninguém em específico, passando por Miro, que juntara-se à Shura e Máscara da Morte.

"Nenhuma palavra. E você, Aioria?", Shaka respondeu.

"Não....Deba?"

"Quem, eu? Qual foi a pergunta?"

Todos riram diante daquilo. Um cavaleiro, porém, passou por eles, falando polidamente:

"A deusa disse que em duas semanas ocorrerá rodízio de treinamento. O cavaleiro que estiver em uma determinada casa um dia treinará na mesma e no dia seguinte passará à casa seguinte. Por tempo indeterminado. Mais alguma dúvida?", dito isso ele continuou dando atenção à pilha de papéis que carregava.

"Ah, claro....o Saga prestou atenção à tudo, só pra variar.", Miro falou, arrancando risadas de todos.

"Por Buda isso não é bom...", Shaka disse de repente.

"O que?", Aioria, que era o mais próximo perguntou.

"Helena. Mu, preciso da sua ajuda."

E num piscar de olhos, tanto o virginiano quanto o ariano sumiram das vistas dos outros.

"Eu sou o único que detesta quando eles fazem isso?", Afrodite perguntou.

"Não. É irritante, se você quer a minha opinião.", Kamus disse, dirigindo-se para seu templo.

Os cavaleiros dispersaram rapidamente. A maioria sempre preferia a passagem que cortava caminho, sem precisar passar por dentro das casas dos outros. Além de dar mais privacidade aos donos, a passagem era o caminho mais rápido.

Passados não mais que poucos minutos, um cavaleiro deitava-se sem se importar com roupas, em sua cama recém desarrumada. Sorriu ao sentir o cosmo de outro cavaleiro aproximar-se do quarto rapidamente. Não teve tempo de reação, seus lábios foram capturados num beijo que parecia estar sendo eternamente esperado, tamanha a paixão.

"Nossa...que fogo é esse? Parece que não me vê há séculos."

"Exatamente há 17 minutos. Pra mim já é muito. Aquela reunião não parecia terminar nunca."

"Você não parecia muito preocupado com ela. Pelo que me lembro passou grande parte do tempo sussurrando aos ouvidos de um certo cavaleiro."

"Que por sinal não reclamou, não é mesmo?"

"Por que reclamaria, Miro? Adoro ouvir a sua voz. Aliás, não apenas isso.", Kamus disse, puxando o escorpiano, que estava ajoelhando no meio da cama, para deitar-se ao lado dele. As poucas peças de roupa que ainda estavam nos corpos dos dois foram descartadas rapidamente. Só quando estavam confortavelmente embaixo dos lençóis de seda do aquariano e depois de uma sessão de carícias e beijos é que voltaram a se falar.

"Vamos sair com os outros hoje?", Kamus perguntou, tirando os cachos azuis do cabelo de Miro de sua frente, para poder beija-lo no pescoço.

"Ai.....isso não é uma pergunta justa....ainda mais quando você está fazendo isso....não pare....", Miro tentou se controlar, mas era praticamente impossível, com os carinhos ministrados tão habilmente por seu amante.

"Me responda, Miro....eu vi que você estava conversando com Shura e Máscara. Era sobre o quê?", Kamus desceu os lábios lentamente pelo pescoço de Miro, já alcançando um de seus mamilos.

"Ai Zeus....você não presta....", Miro já estava entregue, nenhum pensamento coerente pairava em sua cabeça quando Kamus começava com aquilo.

"Se você não me responder, eu paro."

"Não! Não pare....tudo bem....eles querem levar a novata em uma boate, mas eu quero ficar aqui com você. Te deixar me amar a noite toda. Satisfeito?", Miro respondeu sinceramente, puxando Kamus pelos cabelos e olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

"Não estou satisfeito não. Mas já vou ficar, você pode ter certeza...", Kamus sorriu maliciosamente, voltando a atacar o corpo moreno do escorpiano. Rapidamente ele passou dos mamilos para o umbigo, onde passou uma infinidade de minutos, circundando o orifício, arrancando gemidos altos do outro, que já não se agüentava.

"Kamus.....por Zeus tenha piedade....."

"O que você quer? Fale pra mim....fala, Miro. Verbalize o que você quer que eu faça contigo..."

Os olhos de Miro escureceram rapidamente. Adorava quando Kamus o provocava daquela maneira, assim como sabia que o aquariano adorava ser provocado pelas palavras dele. Era um joguinho deles, que só depois de algum tempo juntos é que admitiram que gostavam.

"Eu...eu quero que você...."

"Sim...", Kamus disse, antecipando-se a Miro, encostando a cabeça na coxa esquerda do cavaleiro.

"Eu quero a sua boca......eu quero você...quero que você me chupe, eu quero gozar na sua boca....agora."

"Bom menino!", Kamus disse, sorrindo, beijando a ponta do pênis de Miro, arrancando um suspiro profundo do outro.

Na verdade Kamus não tinha planos para torturar Miro daquela maneira. Era como se estivesse se torturando também, mas era inevitável: o escorpiano o fazia agir sem limites, trazia o selvagem que existia nele e aquilo era absolutamente irresistível. De uma só vez, engoliu o membro ereto do amante, não dando tempo para que ele recuperasse suas forças. Enquanto continuava com as carícias na parte interna das coxas de Miro, descia e subia a língua lentamente por toda extensão do membro do outro, já aguardando por seu orgasmo, que ele sabia que não demoraria. Quando sentiu que Miro não iria mais agüentar, ele aumentou o ritmo das lambidas e chupões, sendo guiado pelas mãos hábeis do amante.Miro gozou na boca de Kamus, gritando o nome dele, as costas molhadas de suor soltando-se com dificuldade dos lençóis.

"Zeus....você estava inspirado...", Miro disse, recobrando um pouco das forças, puxando Kamus para cima de seu corpo e beijando-o no pescoço. Tencionava em devolver o presente de seu amante, na mesma proporção, mas as mãos de Kamus em seu peito, indicavam que ele tinha outro propósito.

"Mais tarde....quando voltarmos da boate...."

"Mas, Kamus...."

O aquariano silenciou-o com um beijo carinhoso.

"Precisamos ir. Algo me diz que teremos problemas hoje à noite."

* * *

_Pronto, gente. Finalmente um pouco de yaoi e lemom pra todo mundo. Super responsabilidade começar com Kamus e Miro, espero que tenha feito jus à esse casal fofo. De agora em diante, o yaoi vai vir com mais força, assim espero._

_Comentários sobre as reviews dos últimos capítulos:_

_**Caliope: **__leio sempre as suas histórias e fico muito honrada de ter sua review aqui. A Saori e o Seiya vão ficar bem esquecidos agora, pode ter certeza!_

_**Pipe:** sem comentários pra senhorita, sou sua fã! Concordo em gênero, número e grau com tudo o que você falou do Seiya, agora ele vai ser esquecido. Vamos dizer que ele só vai aparecer pra ser o bobo da corte mesmo..._

_**Juninha: **a minha Electra não tem nada a ver com a Electra das fics da Pipe não....foi uma feliz coincidência mesmo. _

_E à todos que estão lendo, mesmo que não deixem reviews, obrigada mais uma vez!_


	5. Antes da Balada Dourada

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **só pra variar, Saint Seiya não me pertence. Caso pertencesse, com certeza o Seiya não seria o personagem principal.

**Sumário do capítulo: **antes da noitada, um pouco de discussão, alguns ferimentos, um salvamento e muita fofoca.

**Um recadinho: **esse capítulo ainda não foi revisado. Qualquer erro de português, gramática etc, será revisto depois, ok?

**Aproveitem a leitura!**

* * *

"Ah, Helena, eu disse que não era pra você ir, ainda mais se meter com aquele lá."

"Mas, eu...ai isso dói!"

"Não discuta comigo, mocinha!", Shaka disse, levantando o tom de voz, jogando um pedaço de algodão no chão. "Não disse, Um, que ela não sabia se defender?"

"Pera lá, mestre! Aquele dragão metido a besta me provocou. E eu tentei me defender sim! Ele teria me matado se não fosse o Kiki teletransportar uma pedra direto na testa dele."

"Shaka, o Ikki disse a mesma coisa."

"Nada teria acontecido, pra início de história, se aquele paleolítico não a tivesse levado para a arena. Eu sabia que isso não daria certo."

Helena abaixou a cabeça, uma dor fininha começando a aparecer na nuca. Estava sentada em cima do enorme tapete vinho que cobria toda a sala da casa de Virgem, ladeada por Mu e Shaka, que discutiam a seu respeito. Seus ferimentos foram ignorados por alguns segundos e quando ela pensava em pegar o algodão que Shaka havia jogado fora, ele deu um leve tapa em sua mão. Olhou, resignada para a manga direita do camisão que estava usando, que estava totalmente rasgada, assim como a perna da calça preta, de onde ainda sangrava um pouco, o corte ainda fundo.

"Venha cá, ande logo.", Shaka disse, por fim, ignorando Mu por alguns segundo e curando os ferimentos de sua pupila com seu cosmo, o que a surpreendeu.

"Mestre..."

"Veja se aprende. Da próxima vez deixo isso curar naturalmente."

Helena observou mais uma vez, maravilhada, os machucados cicatrizados e levantou-se rapidamente, dobrando a outra manga da camisa, tentando esconder os rasgos do outro lado, por fim, conseguindo. Dirigiu-se para as escadarias que levavam até à 7a casa quando a voz de Shaka a fez parar.

"Aonde pensa que vai?"

"À casa de Peixes. Afrodite e eu combinamos se conversar um pouco."

"Acho que não deveria ir...."

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, não disse nada. Apenas continuou a subir as escadas. Podia-se ouvir, no entanto, ela murmurando, baixinho algo como _"Ele não é meu pai...ele não pode fazer isso..."_. Shaka continuou observando-a, com as mãos na cintura. Mu, enquanto isso, ria da situação, que, para ele, mostrava-se muito cômica.

"Do que está rindo?", Shaka perguntou, por fim, olhando o ariano com cara de poucos amigos.

"Graças aos deuses você não é pai.", Mu respondeu, secando as lágrimas.

"Não entendi."

"Ela tem razão, Shaka. Você não é pai dela. É correto preocupar-se, mas não proibi-la de ir aos lugares."

"Ela é minha responsabilidade!", Shaka falou alto pela primeira vez. "Este Santuário está em paz, mas não se esqueça que os 5 protegidos da deusa mimada são irresponsáveis, inconseqüentes, burros, chatos e principalmente perigosos.."

"Calma, Shaka..."

"Calma nada! Aquele acéfalo do Shiryu poderia tê-la matado. Ele tentou o Cólera do Dragão contra ela! Por mais que ela o tenha provocado, como ele disse, ele não tinha o direito de usar aquele golpe contra uma mulher desarmada, indefesa e sem poderes."

"Você fala como se ela fosse inocente, meu amigo, mas pelo que me lembro, foi você mesmo que me contou que ela possuía um cosmo poderoso."

"Mu, por acaso está defendendo aquele irracional?"

"Claro que não, seu desligado. Estou apenas fazendo considerações e ponderando, como sempre, já que visivelmente você está fora de si."

"Não estou não.", Shaka disse, fazendo bico e sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

"Está sim e não discuta comigo."

Dando-se por vencido, Shaka soltou um suspiro profundo. Alguns segundos de silêncio e Mu novamente voltava a cair na gargalhada. Dessa vez o virginiano não conteve-se e acompanhou o ariano.

"Será que seria mesmo um pai tão horrível?"

"Não, só preocupado demais, exigente demais, protetor demais. Acho que se Helena fosse sua filha, você teria mandado Shiryu para um dos seis mundos, sem nem perguntar o que ele havia feito."

"Quase o fiz, pode acreditar."

"Ah, como eu adoro estar com a razão...", Mu disse, arrancando mais risadas de Shaka.

* * *

"Miro?"

"Hum..."

"Miro, você está dormindo?", Kamus perguntou, tentando afastar a cabeça do escorpiano de seu peito.

"Não....", ele respondeu, escondendo um bocejo. "Só estou colando meu corpo suado no seu....é bom, não é?"

"Mon Dieu....", o aquariano disse, tentando não rir, mas falhando absurdamente.

Ficaram naquela posição, Miro por cima do amante, por incontáveis minutos. O escorpiano mais uma vez quase dormiu, com os afagos de Kamus em sua cabeça, quando, de repente, ele parou.

"Continua...tava tão bom..."

"Quieto. Você ouviu esse barulho?"

"Não....vai, continua..."

"Por Athena, Miro, você não ouviu? Parecia um grito."

"Você está sonhando....vai fazer carinho em mim ou não?", o escorpiano perguntou, olhando para Kamus com uma expressão infantil.

"Miro, eu te amo, mas você está ficando surdo. Vou checar que barulho foi esse.", Kamus disse, pronto para levantar-se, quando Miro forçou-o de volta na cama, prendendo-o com seu corpo, uma perna de cada lado do aquariano. Começou a beija-lo, sabendo que aquilo frearia a vontade do outro de sair daquela cama.

Realmente a tática de Miro funcionou. Beijavam-se com mais vontade, Kamus tomando o escorpiano para si, jogando-o de costas na cama, ele caindo por cima do amante, quando um novo grito interrompeu-os. Dessa vez, nem Miro poderia ignorar, mas mesmo assim ele o fez. Quando estava com seu namorado, nada mais importava.

Infelizmente, Kamus não pensava da mesma maneira. Sem titubear, ele empurrou Miro, que estava de volta por cima dele, para longe, fazendo com que o escorpiano caísse de bunda no chão. Sorte dele que Kamus tinha o quarto todo forrado com um tapete branco bem fofinho.

"Kamus de Aquário! Volte já para essa cama ou não vai me ter por um mês!", Miro gritou, ameaçadoramente.

"Controle seus impulsos, seu tarado. Tem alguém precisando de ajuda!", Kamus disse, sorridente. Adorava as ameaças do amante, elas eram sempre as mesmas: escassez de sexo. Porém, não conseguia lembrar uma vez sequer que o escorpiano levara aquilo adiante.

"Quando eu cumprir o que eu digo, ele vai me levar a sério...", Miro resmungou, levantando-se do chão e voltando para a cama.

Kamus não perdeu tempo. Colocou a calça preta do pijama de seda e a regata branca de Miro. Saiu apressado na direção da entrada do templo. Tinha a certeza de que o grito que ouvira vinha da casa de Capricórnio. E não estava enganado, como sempre.

Encontrou Shura abraçando Helena, pressionando-a contra uma das colunas de seu templo. Ela visivelmente tentava soltar-se, porém, o cavaleiro era bem mais forte que ela e inibia qualquer tentativa dela de se livrar. Kamus sabia que os gritos eram de uma mulher, só não esperava que fossem da pupila de Shaka.

"Shura de Capricórnio! Que sem vergonhice é essa?!!!", o aquariano finalmente falou, fazendo-se notar.

"Kamus, socorro!", Helena gritou.

"Ah, que saco, Kamus!", Shura disse, desconcentrando-se um pouco, mas o suficiente para que Helena o empurrasse para longe e conseguisse se desvencilhar.

Helena correu rapidamente na direção de Kamus, que logo segurou-a pelos ombros, inspecionando qualquer estrago que Shura pudesse ter feito.

"Você está bem, anjo?"

"Agora sim, obrigada.", ela respondeu, ajeitando o véu, que quase descobria seu rosto.

"Me espere na escadaria do meu templo. Tenho que trocar algumas palavras com o cavaleiro de Capricórnio."

Helena seguiu as instruções de Kamus, sem olhar para Shura, que, por sua vez, acompanhava cada um de seus passos com um olhar de predador. Quando estava longe, na metade das escadas, percebeu que os cavaleiros começavam a discutir.

"Por Zeus, Kamus! Por que você sempre tem que atrapalhar tudo?"

"Atrapalhar?", Kamus manteve o tom de voz impassível.

"Não percebeu que eu e a novata estávamos nos entendendo?"

"Entendendo? Entendendo?!?", o aquariano levantou a voz pela primeira vez e Shura sentiu um vento frio passar por eles.

"É...", ele respondeu, relutante.

"Você a estava agarrando. Contra a vontade dela. Não quero que isso se repita. Por Zeus, você é um cavaleiro de ouro de Athena, não um moleque qualquer!"

"Você não manda em mim! Quem você pensa que é?"

"Sou seu amigo. Aposto que Shaka não teria a mesma compaixão que eu estou tendo, caso essa situação venha a se repetir."

"Não se meta nos meus assuntos, Kamus!", Shura disse com o dedo em riste.

"Estamos conversados, Shura. Agora, com licença.", Kamus manteve sua superioridade e apenas saiu da casa de Capricórnio, dirigindo-se ao seu templo rapidamente.

* * *

Helena estava sentada no primeiro degrau, o mais próximo da porta da casa de Aquário, que estava fechada, quando ouviu uma melodia vinda lá de dentro. Por um minuto ela pensou em entrar e procurar a fonte daquela música, que lhe era familiar, mas achou melhor ignorar sua curiosidade. Afinal, já bastavam os problemas de antes, não queria indispor-se com Kamus, que a salvara de Shura.

Falando em Kamus, não demorou muito e ele apareceu, subindo as escadarias que levavam a seu templo, mantendo a pose que lhe valia o apelido de Iceman do Santuário. Somente quando aproximou-se de Helena, é que ele sorriu.

"Está realmente bem?"

"Estou sim, Kamus. Muito obrigada mais uma vez, você foi um amor."

"Eu devo pedir-lhe desculpas em nome dos cavaleiros. Não agimos assim com as mulheres daqui."

"Eu entendo, Kamus e por favor, não peça desculpas no lugar do Shura. Ele é que deveria fazer isso."

"Concordo. Vamos entrar então. Quero mostrar-lhe uma coisa, mas antes vou trocar de roupa."

Entraram em silêncio na casa e caminhavam até a sala quando Helena ouviu novamente a melodia familiar. Virou-se na direção do som, ao mesmo tempo que o cavaleiro de Aquário. Ambos presenciaram o momento em que o cavaleiro de Escorpião saiu do quarto principal, nu, cantarolando num francês de fazer inveja a Kamus:

_**"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens **_

_Olhos que fazem baixar os meus _

_**Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche **_

_Um riso que se perde em sua boca_

_**Voilà le portrait sans retouche**_

_Aí está o retrato sem retoque _

_**De l'homme auquel j'appartiens**_

_Do homem a quem eu pertenço_

_**Quand il me prend dans ses bras,**_

_Quando ele me toma em seus braços _

_**Il me parle tout bas **_

_Ele me fala baixinho _

_**Je vois la vie en rose **_

_Vejo a vida cor-de-rosa_

Ao perceber que Kamus não estava sozinho, Miro correu de volta para o quarto, batendo a porta. Ao aquariano restou pedir desculpas novamente à Helena, que tentava esconder as risadas, mas não conseguiu. Segundos depois, ele acompanhou-a nas risadas.

Pediu licença e foi ao quarto trocar de roupa e falar com Miro, que, com certeza, estava envergonhado. À ele isso era surpresa pois o escorpiano não era de ficar daquele jeito. Mas que havia sido engraçado, isso havia sido. _"É bom para aquele metido aprender a não andar por aí nu, querendo me surpreender...."_, Kamus pensou, abrindo a porta.

Miro estava embaixo das cobertas, apenas o rosto de fora, vermelho até o último fio de cabelo. Kamus achou aquela cena extremamente adorável e controlou-se para não jogar-se na cama e agarra-lo. Apenas abaixou-se ao lado do amante e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente.

"A tentativa de me surpreender foi linda, mas numa hora imprópria. Mas eu admiro a performance. Sabe muito bem que 'La Vie em Rose' é uma das minhas músicas preferidas..."

"Que vergonha....o que todos vão pensar?"

"Ninguém vai pensar nada porque Helena não vai falar nada. E essa pose de garoto tímido não combina muito com você, sabe muito bem disso. Agora, vamos...", Kamus disse, tirando a calça de pijama e procurando uma calça jeans no armário.

"Vamos para onde? Depois disso tudo vou ficar aqui...".

"Helena precisa conhecer a passagem secreta. Quero leva-la até a casa de Afrodite em segurança e quero que venha comigo."

Kamus saiu do quarto, deixando Miro sozinho trocando de roupa. Não demorou muito e ele saiu, vestido apenas com uma bermuda vermelha. O aquariano balançou a cabeça, reprovando o visual do outro. À Helena coube apenas admirar o físico do cavaleiro.

"Exibido...", Kamus disse, passando pelo escorpiano e dirigindo-se à saída da casa. "Helena, nos acompanhe, por favor."

"Isso porque você roubou a minha camisa, Kamus de Aquário!", Miro resmungou, olhando para Helena, ainda sem graça com o que ela havia presenciado.

A garota tentou controlar-se, mas ao perceber que estava a uma distância considerável de Kamus, ela olhou para o escorpiano e, se estivesse sem o véu, ele poderia ver o sorriso safado que ela ostentava.

"Bela bunda hein, Miro?", ela disse, baixinho, rindo e indo atrás de Kamus.

"Mas onde nós vamos parar, meu Zeus?", Miro não entendeu muito a afronta da garota e nem queria pensar muito naquilo.

Dirigiram-se à tal passagem secreta que todos os cavaleiros conheciam. Era uma maneira de evitar passar por dentro de todas as casas para chegarem até à Sala do Mestre, além de servir de atalho. O único empecilho é que somente um cavaleiro de ouro ou uma pessoa acompanhada de um poderia atravessar por aí.

"Não me adianta muito, não é mesmo, Kamus?", Helena disse, emburrada, quando eles já chegavam à casa de Afrodite.

"Se tiver algum problema, Miro pode trazer você aqui em cima, afinal a casa dele é a mais próxima da de Virgem. E se não for possível, você pede aquele seu mestre imprestável que só sabe meditar para te trazer até aqui. Onde já se viu ele não te ensinar isso?"

Helena ia responder que provavelmente Shaka não havia tido tempo porque ele preferia que ela ficasse dentro do templo dele, meditando, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito do cavaleiro de Peixes, que os abordou, logo na saída da passagem.

"Até que enfim, pensei que você não viria mais. Já ia ligar pro Shaka e perguntar se ele tinha te prendido de novo.", Afrodite disse, olhando logo em seguida para Miro e sorrindo ligeiramente. "Que saúde, hein, Miro...."

"Afrodite! Olha o respeito!", Kamus disse, cobrindo Miro com seu corpo.

Helena riu mais uma vez da situação. Afrodite então, olhou para ela com mais calma, já dispensando os dois cavaleiros, que saíam discutindo:

"Exibido sim! Sair por aí sem camisa...desavergonhado...ainda mais para irmos ao templo de Peixes, sabe muito bem como o Afrodite é..."

"Mas Kamus...você pegou...."

"Não tem desculpas...."

"Eles são sempre assim?"

"Às vezes é pior...", Afrodite olhou para a garota novamente, que ajeitava mais uma vez o véu e logo em seguida a blusa que havia dobrado.

"Vamos subir, Dite?"

Mas Afrodite estava paralisado olhando para Helena como se a visse pela primeira vez. Ela então puxou-o pelo braço, o que fez com que o cavaleiro gritasse mais uma vez.

"Ai minha deusa! O que fizeram com você? Parece que você rolou todas as escadas do Santuário! Shaka te bateu? Ou foi o Miro? Foi o Kamus? Me conta tudo!!"

"Calma, Afrodite....vamos entrar primeiro."

* * *

"Meu amor..."

"Não adianta, Miro. Ainda estou muito aborrecido com você."

"A culpa não foi minha....você roubou a minha camisa."

"Isso não é desculpa, eu já disse! Como se não tivesse roupa pelos armários...francamente..."

"Perdoa, vai....eu te amo tanto.....não gosto quando você fica de mal comigo...", Miro resolveu mudar de tática e agir como uma criança. Sempre funcionava com Kamus.

Mais uma vez dera certo. Kamus olhou para o escorpiano, que estava sentado à beira da cama, vestindo apenas a infame bermuda vermelha e fazendo biquinho. Não resistiu. Puxou-o pelos braços, fazendo com que ele se levantasse e beijou-o profundamente. As mãos desceram ávidas pela bermuda do escorpiano, que foi lançada longe.

"Prefiro você assim, sem nada. Mas só aqui dentro do meu templo.", Kamus disse, mordendo o pescoço de Miro, que gemeu com a mudança de atitude do amante.

"Humm...Kamus, está sentindo esse cheiro? É chocolate....Afrodite está fazendo chocolate....."

"Por Zeus, Miro, você está me devendo uma depois do que eu fiz por você mais cedo...", Kamus disse, jogando o escorpiano na cama, deitando por cima dele logo em seguida. "E Afrodite deve estar consolando Helena depois do que ela passou com o Shura na casa de Capricórnio. Mas você quer mesmo falar sobre isso?", Kamus perguntou, deslizando seu membro, já duro, por toda a extensão das costas de Miro.

"A gente tava falando de alguma coisa?", Miro disse, já entregue ao amante, que apenas sorriu, beijando-o levemente na nuca.

"Bom menino..."

* * *

"Prontinho....então quer dizer que você deu uma surra no Shiryu, por isso que ele te atacou de volta e o Kiki jogou pedras na cabeça dele, o Shura te agarrou, o Kamus te salvou e você viu o Miro pelado?", Afrodite perguntou, sentando-se em sua cama, acompanhado de uma panela cheia de chocolate derretido e duas colheres, uma sendo entregue à Helena, que apenas sorriu.

"É, foi por aí..."

"Minha querida, seus dias no santuário estão mais animados que os meus, eu te odeio..."

Mais risadas da parte de Helena.

"Mas me conte, antes de sairmos hoje à noite...."

"Ih, Dite, depois de toda essa confusão acho que o Shaka vai me trancar dentro do templo dele até o dia da minha partida."

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Nem que ele receba misteriosamente rosas roxas."

"Não entendi."

"Minhas lindas rosas roxas, recém desenvolvidas. Cheias de sonífero."

"Vocês cavaleiros de ouro não prestam."

"Prestamos sim, é só você procurar o cavaleiro certo. Por falar em cavaleiro. Me conte tudo sobre o Miro....ele é bem dotado?"

"Afrodite!!!"

* * *

_Ufa! Finalmente mais um capítulo...desculpem pela demora....admito que ele estava praticamente todo escrito em folhas de fichário, uma mania que eu tenho e só hoje consegui passá-lo para o word para publicá-lo. _

_Fiz da Helena uma heroína de todas as fãs de Miro e Kamus: ela foi salva pelo aquariano e viu o escorpiano nu em pêlo, fez piadinha sobre o assunto, e ainda comeu chocolate na cama do Afrodite! Ela não merece um fã clube? LOL. Ah, sim, por falar em Miro nu, a música que ele canta é **"La vie en rose"**, e foi inspiradíssima, pra não dizer copiada, da maravilhosa fic, que eu indico a todo mundo, **"Quebrando o Gelo"**, da **Calíope Amphora**. Tive um sonho com essa cena e não teve como não escrevê-la com essa música. Portanto os créditos vão todos para ela!_

_Ah, eu prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser a balada dourada. E o motivo do título da história também. É que eu adoro desenvolver bastante a história e como essa é a minha primeira grandona de Saint Seiya, tinha que caprichar e não deixa nada sem explicação. Vocês acham que eu estou exagerando? Não fico chateada com opiniões, ok?_

_E agora comentando as reviews dos últimos capíulos!_

_**Calíope:** concordo plenamente com você: Kamus e Miro são altamente sensuais. Joguinho entre esses dois é o que não vai faltar na história, acho que você vai gostar....por falar nisso, o francês não "ficou na mão" dessa vez, não é mesmo? E sim, o Shaka, coitado, quase surta com a Helena (acho que ele é o único que acha que ela é inocente, junto com o Kamus....). Obrigada pelas reviews fofas, já estou esperando suas próximas fics! Ah, sim....tive que abusar um pouquinho da "musa inspiradora" de Quebrando o Gelo, você não se importa, não é mesmo? Beijão!_

_**Anna Malfoy: **no próximo capítulo já vai dar pra saber quem serão os próximos casais. Não vou contar agora pra não perder a surpresa....(como eu sou má...). Obrigada por estar lendo e atualize a Ava Adore em breve...estou curiosa pelo próximo capítulo!_

_**Shining Light:** Shaka e Ikki....é um dos meus casais preferidos também....mas vamos ver se vai acontecer...tudo vai depender se eles se comportarem bem. Aí a autora dá uma colher de chá pro casal...LOL_

_**Persefone-sama: **Acho que algumas das suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capítulo, não é mesmo? Mas a Helena pode se defender sozinha sim...é só ela querer...._

_Beijocas em todos que estão lendo!_


	6. A Balada Dourada

**Sumário da história: **uma brincadeira inocente gera muita confusão. Nela, sentimentos até antes desconhecidos, vêm à tona.

**Sumário do capítulo: **finalmente a balada dourada. Com direito a confusão, claro!

* * *

Caiu a noite finalmente e o Santuário estava em polvoroso. Saori havia resolvido, de última hora, dar um jantar aos cavaleiros de bronze, e o convite se estendeu à Mu e Shaka, que eram os únicos cavaleiros de ouro a não sair com os outros para a tal boate indicada por Miro.

Helena foi a última a chegar a casa de Áries, devidamente escoltada pelo cavaleiro de Virgem. Assim que ela apareceu, Afrodite aproximou-se dela, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"Graças aos deuses você esconde seu rosto.", ele sussurrou.

"Hein?", ela parecia surpresa.

"Você. Vestida assim ofusca a minha beleza. Se você não tivesse com esse véu, eu te matava agora mesmo.", Afrodite observou-a mais uma vez, reparando na calça de couro preta e na blusa de gola alta, mas sem mangas, branca que ela usava. O véu dessa vez era preto, que dava a Helena um ar muito mais misterioso.

"Faz-me rir, Dite. Ninguém nunca chegaria a seus pés. E essa sua roupa é divina.", Helena comentou, babando no cavaleiro de Peixes, que também usava calça de couro preta, porém com uma blusa de seda azul petróleo, que realçava ainda mais seus cabelos e olhos.

"Pronta pra diversão hoje?", Ikki perguntou, passando um braço pela cintura de Helena. Shaka, de longe, observava atentamente a tudo.

"Você vai no carro com a gente, Helena.", Kamus disse, apontando para a picape preta, que estava parada logo depois das escadarias que levavam à primeira casa.

"Mas eu queria....", Helena disse, todos então acompanhando o olhar dela, que focava na moto de Aldebaran.

"Nem pensar!!", Shaka finalmente interrompeu. "Aldebaran é um doido quando está nessa moto. Você vai com o Kamus, ele é bem responsável."

"Menos quando o amante dele está ao lado dele dentro do carro, provocando-o...", Miro murmurou baixinho, recebendo uma cotovelada reprovadora do aquariano.

"Então estamos resolvidos. Eu, Miro, Afrodite, Helena e Marin vamos no meu carro, Ikki, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Aioria vão no carro do Saga com ele e o Deba vai na moto junto com a Shina. Todos de acordo?", o aquariano perguntou, mas nem esperou pela resposta e já caminhava para a picape.

"Eu não concordo, mas...", Shura resmungou com Máscara da Morte, que apenas riu.

Chegaram ao tal lugar sem muita dificuldade. Ficava numa rua sem saída, pouco iluminada, um prédio de três andares com aparência de ter sido abandonado a alguns anos. Kamus olhou reprovadoramente para Miro, que apenas sorria.

"Esse é o lugar _super bem conceituado _que você disse que conhecia, Miro de Escorpião?"

"Guenta aí, Iceman. Não se deixe levar pelas aparências."

Apesar de mal localizado, a rua estava cheia, tanto de carros como de pessoas. Eles tiveram dificuldades para estacionar os carros, especialmente Kamus, que não queria deixar sua picape nova parada em um lugar suspeito. Depois que Helena contou algumas histórias de lugares parecidos com aquele na América, onde geralmente eles tinham a segurança redobrada, ele relaxou um pouco mais.

A fila para entrar na boate era imensa e Shura já tinha perdido a paciência quando a viu, pensava em ir embora, mas Miro, sempre ele, vinha voltando de uma conversa com um dos seguranças e chamou-os para a rua lateral da boate.

"O que você está aprontando agora?", Kamus perguntou, entre os dentes.

"Nossa entrada é por aqui.", ele respondeu, indicando a porta, que foi aberta por um enorme homem, de fazer inveja a Aldebaran, todo vestido de preto.

Se o exterior da boate era de aparência duvidosa, o mesmo não acontecia com o interior. Decorado todo em preto e prata, cheio de espelhos em quase todas as paredes, o lugar até que era de muito bom gosto. As mesas estavam dispostas em volta do enorme salão de dança, davam mais espaço para que as pessoas pudessem andar e dançar sem problemas. Mesmo assim, o lugar estava lotado, seria difícil até para eles, acharem mesas que acomodassem todos.

"O lugar é legal, mas não tem como achar mesa vazia pra todo mundo.", Saga reclamou, desanimado.

"Tem sim. Nossos lugares são lá em cima.", Miro apontou a escada prata que levava ao segundo andar da casa, que estava vazio. Eles puderam perceber que lá em cima também havia um bar, iluminado com néon azul.

"Como você conseguiu descolar lugares lá em cima?", Aioria perguntou.

"Conheço o dono...", Miro respondeu.

"Aquilo lá não é área VIP?", Shina comentava com Marin, que apenas assentiu.

"Quem é o dono desse lugar, hein?", Shura quis logo saber, enquanto todos subiam a escada.

"Ah, finalmente vocês vieram conhecer meu pequeno paraíso...", uma voz conhecida os recebeu no topo da escada.

"Misty?!?!?", todos os cavaleiros, à exceção de Miro e Helena, falaram, surpresos.

"Quem é ele? Ou ela...sei lá...", Helena perguntou à Afrodite.

"Cavaleiro de prata. Não sabia que a biba era dona dessa bodega...", o psciano respondeu, meio contrariado. Nunca gostara do jeito do outro cavaleiro.

"O lugar ficou ótimo, Misty. Você caprichou hein?", Aldebaran disse, já caminhando para o bar.

"Ah, bondade de vocês, cavaleiros. Fiquem à vontade."

"Nem quero imaginar o que você fez ou disse pra esse engraçadinho pra conseguir a área vip da boate dele...", Kamus murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Miro, que fingiu não ter ouvido nada.

"Carlo....sempre bonitão, hein?", Misty disse, passando a mão suavemente pela manga da jaqueta preta que o cavaleiro de Câncer usava.

"Tira a mão que isso não te pertence, Misty!"

"E por acaso te pertence, Afrodite? Desde quando?", Misty lançou um olhar ameaçador na direção do psciano.

"Ele é meu amigo e é bem óbvio que ele não vai gostar de ser tocado por um viadinho de segunda como você."

"Olha o respeito que eu te coloco pra fora daqui, hein?"

"Será que você vai estar vivo até conseguir dar essa ordem?", Afrodite perguntou, com um sorriso.

"As duas moças querem parar com essa palhaçada?", Máscara da Morte disse, colocando-se no meio dos dois cavaleiros. "Afrodite, não preciso que ninguém me defenda e Misty, é Máscara da Morte pra você, nunca te dei intimidade."

"Mas...", os dois cavaleiros começaram a falar, mas antes que prosseguissem, Máscara da Morte já tinha sentado em uma das mesas, que era ocupada também por Ikki e Shura.

Helena puxou Afrodite pelo braço e sentou-se em uma outra mesa, junto com Saga. À Misty coube voltar para o salão e deixar os cavaleiros de ouro sozinhos. Logo Aldebaran chegou com as bebidas, acalmando os ânimos dos esquentadinhos.

"Vamos dançar....", Afrodite disse, puxando Helena pelo braço. Ela ainda tentava terminar o drinque, mas o olhar que o cavaleiro lhe lançou fez com que ela deixasse para mais tarde. Descendo as escadas, cruzaram com Marin e Aioria, que conversavam animadamente, o leonino murmurando algo muito engraçado aos ouvidos da amazona, que apenas gargalhava.

"Espera, Dite! O que foi aquilo entre você e o Máscara da Morte?", Helena disse, finalmente, parando o psciano.

"Não foi nada, somos apenas amigos."

"Mas me pareceu..."

"Não pareceu nada porque não é nada. Não gosto de Misty. Aquela bicha sempre se achou um cavaleiro de ouro e sempre deu em cima de todos os outros, especialmente do Carlo."

Helena tocou de leve no ombro do cavaleiro. Para ela, aquela história estava muito mal contada. Afrodite parecia estranhamente preocupado com o cavaleiro de Câncer. Mas não seria ela a levantar qualquer outra questão, já que o psciano parecia disposto a não abrir-se mais que o necessário.

"Venha, Dite. Esqueça essa história. Vamos nos divertir."

Afrodite logo sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Deixaram a música ajuda-los a esquecer os problemas e logo as batidas e o ritmo eram as coisas mais importantes. Tudo começou a ficar ainda mais animado quando dois homens interessantes começaram a dançar mais próximos a eles. O psciano sorriu e piscou para Helena, que fez o mesmo.

O moreno de olhos azuis que enlaçou Helena pela cintura e murmurava palavras aos ouvidos dela, a estava agradando. Dançavam todas as músicas que tocavam, das mais lentas às mais rápidas. Apesar de não estar 100 interessada no homem, ela divertia-se com as investidas dele.

Afrodite, pr sua vez, dançavam com um estonteante loiro, que mais parecia um deus, de tão bonito. O homem tocava o psciano sem nenhum pudor, ignorando o fato de que Afrodite não estava tão interessado naquele joguinho como ele.

"Essa boate tinha que ser do Misty mesmo.", Shura comentou, tomando um gole de cerveja.

"Não entendi.", Ikki disse, enquanto pedia ao garçom mais uma dose de tequila.

"O que tem de veado aqui....olhem lá o Afrodite.", Shura apontou para o cavaleiro de Peixes, que era levado para um canto pelo tal loiro.

"Ele não parece estar gostando muito...", Ikki reparou, vendo que Afrodite tentava desvencilhar-se.

De repente, Ikki foi empurrado, caindo no chão. Máscara da Morte passou rapidamente por eles, descendo as escadas, sem falar nada. Ninguém entendeu nada, especialmente Saga, que chagava com as mãos ocupadas com garrafas de cerveja.

"O que deu nele?", Ikki perguntou. Shura deu de ombros e Saga olhou-os por alguns segundos e depois distribuiu as bebidas pela mesa.

"Algum problema aqui?", Máscara da Morte perguntou, olhando ameaçadoramente para o acompanhante de Afrodite, uma das mãos no ombro do cavaleiro, a outra, exercendo mais pressão, no ombro do outro.

"Carlo?", Afrodite disse, fitando o canceriano. O rosto dele era um misto de alívio, surpresa e vergonha.

"Problema algum, cara. Eu e o gatinho aqui vamos bater um papinho mais íntimo.", o loiro respondeu, caminhando na direção de Afrodite. Uma pressão novamente em seu pescoço parou-o no meio do caminho. Uma risada sombria foi ouvida.

"Eu acho que não, _cara_.", Máscara da Morte disse, sarcástico.

"Olha aqui, meu amigo. Não se mete no nosso lance. Eu cheguei primeiro, entendeu?", o loiro ainda teve a audácia de dizer.

"Olha aqui você.", Máscara da Morte perdeu toda a compostura, segurando o homem pela gola da camisa, levantando-o alguns centímetros. "Você vai deixá-lo agora, está me entendendo? Se não..."

"Carlo....", Afrodite interrompeu a ameaça, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do cavaleiro.

Máscara da Morte soltou o homem ao ouvir a voz de Afrodite. Encarou o amigo.

"Você quer alguma coisa com ele?", perguntou.

"Não, nada.", Afrodite respondeu rapidamente.

"Situação resolvida então.", Máscara da Morte disse, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Afrodite. "Suma daqui ou eu arranco a sua cabeça.", ele disse novamente, olhando para o loiro, que saiu correndo. Os dois cavaleiros riram, finalmente.

"Obrigado, Carlo...quer dizer, Máscara.", Afrodite corrigiu-se, lembrando do episódio com Misty.

"Você pode me chamar de Carlo, sem problemas. Aquela biba prateada é que não tem a mínima intimidade."

"Mais uma vez obrigado."

"Não foi nada, sabe como eu gosto de confusão. Mas pelo amor de Zeus, Afrodite! Você é um cavaleiro de ouro, aprende a se defender, não fique agindo como uma florzinha indefesa o tempo todo...", Máscara disse, com um tom reprovador, saindo de perto dele e voltando para a área VIP. O psciano abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se pequenininho.

"Dite do céu, você está bem? Tentei chegar o mais rápido o possível, mas esse lugar está cheio demais..."

"Tudo bem sim, Helena...", Afrodite respondeu, uma carinha desolada.

"Ei, o que foi? Aquele cara te machucou?"

"Não, não foi ele."

"Eu vi o que o Máscara da Morte fez. Ele te salvou. Foi fofo."

"Dá um tempo, Helena! Ele sempre faz isso porque o tonto aqui sempre se mete em confusão e não sabe sair delas sozinho. Eu sou um covarde mesmo, ele tem razão...."

"Não fale assim! Você é um cavaleiro de Atena! Aposto que não usa seus poderes porque aquele homem era um ser humano comum e essa briga não seria justa. Estou certa?"

Afrodite não respondeu, mas Helena sabia que estava com a razão. Shaka havia lhe ensinado que o cosmo que eles possuíam nunca deveriam ser usados contra pessoas que não os possuíssem. Caso brigassem, deveriam usar a força física, mas nunca a força que seus cosmos proporcionavam.

"Deixa pra lá, Helena. Me conte, o que aconteceu com seu morenão?"

"......tentou me agarrar também."

"Quem te ajudou?"

"Minhas botas.", Helena respondeu, sorrindo e apontando para as botas pretas, de salto e bicos finíssimos. "Um pisão forte com elas foi o suficiente."

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e Helena abraçou Afrodite, que correspondeu. Era impressionante como em tão pouco tempo, eles tornaram-se ótimos amigos.

"Vamos beber alguma coisa?", Dite perguntou, apontando para a área VIP.

* * *

"Viu? Não tivemos problema nenhum....por que você não pode simplesmente relaxar?"

"Miro...algo me diz que vamos ter problemas."

Kamus e Miro estavam sentados em uma mesa separada da dos demais, só observando o que acontecia, desde que chegaram. Pelo menos era isso o que o aquariano estava fazendo. Miro, como sempre, já havia dançado, com as amazonas e cavaleiros, bebido e provocado Kamus, mas nada tirara o namorado do posto de vigília constante. E aquilo o estava irritando profundamente.

"Tá começando a falar que nem o Shaka, sabia? _Algo me diz....estou pressentindo..._", Miro disse, fechando os olhos, fingindo meditar, tal qual o virginiano. Nem sua performance arrancou risadas de Kamus, que o olhava sério.

"O que você quer que eu faça? Shaka confiou a pupila dele à nós dois. O mínimo que você poderia fazer é me ajudar."

Miro ignorou o pedido de Kamus e tornou a sentar-se ao lado dele, passando o braço direito pelo ombro do namorado e dando um de seus sorrisos mais adoráveis.

"Eu quero que você me dê atenção. Olha lá pra baixo. Ela está se divertindo com Afrodite. Vamos fazer isso também...", Miro disse, beijando a ponta da orelha de Kamus, enquanto o aquariano observava Helena, que naquele momento subia as escadas com o psciano.

"Helena não me preocupa, mas quem está ali naquela mesa sim.", Kamus disse, mostrando à Miro a mesa onde estavam Saga, Máscara da Morte, Ikki e Shura.

"Ah, faz favor, Kamus!", Miro falou mais alto, jogando a compostura pra escanteio e sentando no colo do namorado. Segurou o rosto dele bem forte e beijou-o com tamanha intensidade que Kamus perdeu totalmente a noção de onde estava.

* * *

"Então...qual vai ser a da noite?", Ikki perguntou à Máscara da Morte e Shura, aproveitando que Saga havia saído da mesa deles e ido sentar-se com Aldebaran, Shina, Marin e Aioria (que havia removido a máscara da amazona, finalmente, e trocavam beijos discretos volta e meia).

"É...está tudo calmo demais. Tirando, é claro, nosso querido herói, salvando o Afrodite.", Shura disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Máscara da Morte, que grunhiu algo incompreensível.

"Que tal uma apostinha pra descontrair?", Ikki sugeriu.

"Pra quê? Pra você perder de novo?", Máscara da Morte falou, provocando-o.

"Vou ganhar dessa vez. E você vai limpar alguma coisa bem suja, como as escadarias do Santuário.", Ikki respondeu, entre os dentes, arrancando uma risada de Máscara da Morte.

"Vocês são uns babacas. Nem parecem cavaleiros. Vamos apostar a sério e não essas coisas de criança...limpeza de casa, que decadência."

"E o que o senhor supremo de todas as apostas sugere?", Ikki perguntou, olhando com cara de poucos amigos para Shura.

"Um jogo. Vocês topam?"

"Depende. No que consiste?"

"Vamos pedir mais uma rodada. Depois explico a vocês.", Shura disse, com um olhar malicioso, fixando-se rapidamente em Helena, que conversava com Aldebaran.

Bebidas servidas, Shura era observado atentamente pelos outros dois cavaleiros. Saga quis juntar-se a eles novamente, mas foi impedido por Máscara da Morte, que disse que eles tinham assuntos secretos para tratar. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que já estava cansado de o culpado por todas as conspirações e problemas do Santuário, achou melhor ficar de fora daquela reuniãozinha.

"Então. O que vai ser?", Ikki perguntou, curioso.

"É o seguinte. Cada um de nós vai escrever num papel três coisas que não faria, em hipótese alguma com ou para um cavaleiro. Três coisas distintas, sendo uma física, uma sexual e outra a critério de vocês. Em outros três papéis estarão nossos nomes, que serão sorteados por alguém que não seja um de nós. O que for sorteado, será o primeiro a cumprir a aposta em si."

"E os outros?", Máscara da Morte estava mais curioso que Ikki, mas ainda assim achava aquilo um pouco arriscado. _Uma coisa sexual? Isso não está me cheirando bem_, pensou ele.

"Bom, os que não forem sorteados primeiro, vão esperar a sua vez, caso o que ganhou não consiga completar a tarefa."

"E se ele conseguir?"

"Pensa bem, né, Ikki! Se ele conseguir, ele ganha. E os outros dois vão pagar o que apostaram."

"Que seria..."

"Um dos papéis que ele colocou no sorteio. Quem ganhar vai sortear as tarefas que os outros irão cumprir, num determinado prazo."

"E se os que perderem não cumprirem?"

"Aí, Ikki, a honra desse cavaleiro ficará manchada...", Shura começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Máscara da Morte.

"Deixa essa coisa patética de honra de lado, Shura! Quem não cumprir a tarefa, vai subir e descer todos os degraus do Santuário pelado. O que acham?"

"Esse é o Carlo que a gente conhece. Tava demorando muito pra falar algo do tipo. Mas eu concordo. E você, Fênix?"

"Tô dentro."

"Alguém já pensou no que vai ser a aposta em si?", Máscara da Morte perguntou.

"Estava pensando nela.", Shura indicou Helena com a cabeça, arrancando risadas de Ikki.

"Você não desiste mesmo, hein?"

"Vai dizer que não está curioso pra ver o rosto dela?"

"Estou sim, mas ainda prezo muito meus cinco sentidos. Não quero tê-los tirados pelo Shaka caso eu mexa com a pupila dele."

"Mas ele não está aqui, ou está?"

"Corta a discussão. O que vai ser com a Helena?", Máscara da Morte questionou.

"Um beijo. O cavaleiro vai ter que, pelo menos, tirar o véu da parte inferior do rosto dela e beija-la."

"Isso é suicídio. Se a gente não morrer pelas mãos do Shaka, vai ser pelo Afrodite ou então pela própria Helena.", Ikki disse, de olho na garota, que estava voltando para a pista de dança, dessa vez levando, além de Afrodite, Marin e Aioria.

"Covarde. Então fica de fora. Você topa, Carlo?"

"Ei...eu disse que era suicídio, mas não disse que não toparia. Eu tô dentro."

Shura sorriu maliciosamente logo depois que Máscara da Morte também aceitou o jogo. Começaram a escrever o que havia sido combinado antes. Máscara da Morte foi o primeiro a terminar, dobrando os papéis e deixando-os perto dele. Em seguida foi Shura e Ikki por fim.

"Ah, mais uma coisa. Quem for sorteado primeiro, tem uma hora pra beija-la.", Shura disse, terminando de escrever os nomes de cada um deles em papéis separados.

"Uma hora é muito. Já estamos aqui há séculos. Meia hora, nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos.", Máscara da Morte disse.

"De acordo. Falando em prazos. Quem perder vai ter quanto tempo pra cumprir o que sair no papel?", Ikki perguntou.

"Não sei. Que tal o tempo que a Helena for embora? Quando ela voltar pra América, o jogo acaba.", Shura sugeriu.

"Concordo."

Regras feitas, partiram para o sorteio. Saga, coitado, depois de muito resistir, acabou escolhendo um dos três papéis que os dois cavaleiros de ouro e o de bronze mostraram à ele. Feito isso, ele olhou para o papel, pronto para anunciar o sorteado.

* * *

_Enquanto isso no Santuário...._

"É muita audácia desse projeto de defensor ficar falando mal da Helena na minha frente..."

"Calma, Shaka. Foi você quem quis vir ao jantar."

"Eu sei, Mu. Mas ainda assim é muita audácia."

Mu apenas sorriu. Sabia como Shaka reagia em relação à Helena e já estava se acostumando com aquilo. Não queria pensar como seria dali a algumas semanas, quando a garota tivesse que voltar para a América. Resolveu acalmar um pouco a situação convidando o amigo para jogar uma partida de xadrez, que ambos gostavam. O virginiano não gostou muito da idéia, queria ficar ali para ver se Shiryu teria coragem de falar mais alguma coisa de ruim de sua pupila, mas Mu sabia como convencê-lo.

Caminharam lentamente até a primeira casa zodiacal, Shaka ainda reclamando do cavaleiro de Dragão e Mu apenas concordando. Quando entraram, o tabuleiro já estava preparado e o ariano só precisou trazer um bule de chá com torradas.

* * *

"Olha lá o Shura....", Kamus reparou no cavaleiro, que estava encostado no topo da escada, observando a pista de dança.

"Ele está só olhando, Kamus e isso não é crime.", Miro resmungou.

"Ele está aprontando alguma, eu sei..."

"Ai mais que saco, sabia!! Vai fazer alguma coisa que preste, já que não quer me dar atenção! Vai pegar uma cerveja pra mim enquanto eu vou ao banheiro!", Miro gritou, contrariado, saindo de perto de Kamus, que o olhava estupefato.

"Escorpiano estressadinho...", Kamus resmungou, olhando para Shura novamente, que retribuiu o olhar. Resolveu pegar a cerveja para Miro antes que o namorado resolvesse partir pra grosseria.

* * *

_"Vamos lá, Kamus...dá uma trégua..."_, Shura pensava. Já havia passado quinze minutos desde que havia sido sorteado para cumprir sua parte na aposta. Sabia que seria mais difícil do que imaginava, ainda mais quando sentia o cosmo agressivo do amigo aquariano em sua direção, cada vez que ele fazia algum movimento que pudesse ter alguma coisa a ver com Helena.

"Só faltam quinze, hein, Shura...pronto pra perder?", Máscara da Morte disse, rindo da cara do amigo, que a cada minuto perdia a confiança inicial. Ao canceriano só restava esperar, já que ele era o segundo a ter a oportunidade de ganhar a aposta, caso o tempo de Shura se esgotasse.

Shura não respondeu nada. Ao sentir a mudança de cosmo, olhou rapidamente para trás e percebeu que Kamus levantava-se para ir até o bar. Olhou para baixo. Helena dançava não muito longe dali e Afrodite estava mais interessado no moreno que dançava com ele do que na pupila de Shaka. Teria que agir e aquela seria a hora. Ganharia a aposta.

* * *

Miro entrou no banheiro batendo a porta. Estava cansado de ser ignorado por seu namorado durante a noite toda. Mesmo os beijos que estavam trocando não tinham a mesma intensidade e paixão tão características do relacionamento deles. Pensou por um momento se Kamus não estava atraído por Helena. Jogou água no rosto para aliviar o calor e afastar os pensamentos. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, viu refletido no espelho outro par de olhos tão azuis quanto os seus.

"O que quer?", ele perguntou, ríspido.

"Seu namorado tem te negligenciado a noite toda, não é mesmo?", o outro falou, aproximando-se perigosamente de Miro, apoiando cada uma das mãos de um lado do corpo do escorpiano.

"Quer se afastar?"

"Ah, você quer isso mesmo?", o homem perguntou, grudando o peito nas costas de Miro, afastando os cabelos dele e respirando em seu pescoço. "Ou você quer um pouco de diversão?"

"Aqui não....", Miro disse. Na verdade, estava gostando daquela sensação de ser pego a qualquer momento, por qualquer um que entrasse ali.

"Aqui sim. E você vai gostar de cada minuto. Se seu namorado não consegue te divertir, eu consigo.", ele murmurou mais uma vez, dessa vez, abrindo os botões da blusa preta que Miro usava. Apertou um mamilo com forca, o escorpiano apenas suspirou. "O que me diz?"

"Me tome pra você. Agora.", Miro respondeu, encontrando os olhos do outro no espelho. Viu que eles escureceram ainda mais, de desejo, dessa vez.

O homem tirou a própria camisa branca e depositou-a lentamente na bancada do banheiro. A calça grafite foi o próximo item que ele tirou, tudo muito lentamente, fazendo com que o escorpiano o desejasse cada vez mais.

Aproximou-se de Miro com um olhar predador, beijando-o apaixonadamente. As línguas lutavam por domínio, numa guerra onde quem perdesse sairia tão contente quanto o vencedor. Uma mordida no lábio inferior de Miro fez com que ele gemesse mais alto e eles se soltassem. O outro virou-o para o espelho novamente, ao mesmo tempo que abria a calça jeans do escorpiano.

"Absolutamente lindo....", ele disse, admirando Miro pelo espelho, antes de beija-lo no pescoço novamente, a ereção roçando na entrada dele. Ao escorpiano coube apenas a murmurar algo incompreensível.

Sentiu o outro ajoelhar-se perto de suas nádegas, o respiração quente dele inebriando-o. Gemeu alto quando sentiu a língua dele invadi-lo, buscando passagem. Debruçou-se sobre a bancada, dando mais acesso às carícias do outro, olhando-se ao mesmo tempo no espelho e vendo como seu rosto ficava mais vermelho a cada lambida mais forte do outro. Quando sentiu que iria gozar caso ele continuasse, reuniu todas suas forças e pediu para que ele parasse.

"Quero gozar com você dentro de mim....não assim...", as palavras de Miro saíram entrecortadas pela respiração, que agora lhe faltava.

Miro ouviu uma risada que arrepiou-o todo. Era sexy, transpirava tesão e desejo e era o som mais erótico que ele já havia ouvido naquele momento. Sentiu ser puxado pelos cabelos, suas costas, já suadas, pressionadas contra o peito do outro.

"Estava só te preparando...achou mesmo que eu ia perder a oportunidade de te ter aqui?", ele perguntou, olhando-o pelo espelho.

Não esperou pela resposta de Miro. Jogou-o sobre a bancada novamente, penetrando-o agora com dois dedos. O escorpiano não ofereceu resistência, muito pelo contrário, a cada toque sentia-se mais próximo do orgasmo e se pensasse bem, não era aquilo o que queria. Queria ter o outro dentro de si, penetrando-o forte. Implorou para que ele o fizesse. Recebeu como resposta mais uma risada e quando preparava-se para pedir de novo, foi invadido sem nenhum aviso pelo enorme membro do outro. À ele coube apenas gemer.

"Por isso é bom.....não pare, por favor...", Miro gemeu.

"Eu não vou parar. Nem se você me pedir.", ele respondeu, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas.

"Me toque....me toque....", o escorpiano pediu.

"Não...eu acho que não..."

"Por favor...eu faço qualquer coisa...", Miro tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Estava impedido de tocar-se porque o outro havia prendido seus pulsos na bancada com suas mãos.

"Qualquer coisa?", ele perguntou, soltando uma das mãos e pousando-as nos cabelos de Miro.

"Qualquer coisa."

Miro teve seus cabelos puxados mais forte dessa vez, mas não ficou de pé. Estava ao nível da parte mais inferior do espelho. Sentiu que os movimentos do outro haviam parado. A respiração dele veio logo em seguida, fazer carícias em sua pele.

"Eu quero que você fique olhando a gente no espelho. Não perca nenhum detalhe. Quero que você veja como isso aqui é perfeito.", ele disse penetrando Miro mais forte, descendo uma das mãos pelo peito do escorpiano e tocando na ereção dele, que pulsava, pedindo para não ser ignorada.

"Eu olho...eu olho, mas não pare...."

"Você é tão adorável...", ele disse, beijando Miro nos lábios e retomando as ações de antes.

Era eroticamente interessante ver-se naquele espelho, Miro constatou. Nunca havia pensado em como ficava toda vez que era excitado daquela maneira, mas estava gostando. As ações do outro eram cada vez mais vigorosas, tanto em seu membro, como em sua entrada, que eram masturbadas e penetradas na mesma intensidade. Ficava difícil para ele não fechar os olhos, mas buscou forças aonde nem mesmo ele sabia que teria.

Teve seu grito ao atingir o orgasmo abafado pelos lábios macios do outro, impedindo-o que qualquer um ouvisse o que estava acontecendo naquele banheiro. Miro lambeu a palma da mão do outro, puxando a outra, que ainda segurava seu membro para seus lábios, repetindo a mesma carícia.

Passados alguns segundos, Miro finalmente deixou-se ser abandonado pelo outro. Suspirou profundamente, seu corpo pedindo o outro de novo. Com um sorriso nos lábios ele colocou a calça de novo.

"Gostou da surpresa, meu amor?"

"Gosto de tudo o que vem de você, Kamus..."

"Achei que estivesse chateado comigo...", Kamus disse, beijando o namorado, ajudando-o a abotoar a camisa.

"Estava mesmo. Você estava dando mais atenção àquela pupila do Shaka do que a mim. Isso é inaceitável!"

"Já vi que você ficou com ciúmes. Por Zeus, Miro, quantas vezes eu vou dizer que só tenho olhos pra você, que você é a única pessoa que me completa, que me satisfaz e que eu quero do meu lado."

Miro não disse mais nada, apenas beijou-o. Suas suspeitas eram totalmente infundadas e agora tinha a prova final. Cada vez mais amava Kamus.

"Espero que você tenha pedido a minha cerveja."

"Não pedi não. Ela já estaria quente a essa hora..."

"Sempre pensando em tudo..."

"Não...", Kamus corrigiu-o. "Sempre pensando em você. Agora vamos voltar."

* * *

Assim que viu Kamus saindo do bar e entrando no banheiro, Shura completou mentalmente seus planos. Desceu as escadas correndo, consultando o relógio. Só tinha mais dez minutos. Sua presa estava dançando de costas e nem perceberia seu ataque. Já a havia observado por um certo tempo e percebera que o véu que ela estava usando, era preso na parte de trás da cabeça, então poderia soltá-lo e beijá-la sem nenhum problema.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Helena sentiu-se ser puxada por trás por alguém, seu véu desprendido e num segundo lábios foram pressionados contra os seus, uma língua procurando passagem. Pelos olhos da pessoa, ela logo reconheceu Shura. Quando pensava em tomar uma atitude, viu que o cavaleiro havia sido puxado para longe de si, por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que seu mestre Shaka. Sorte sua que o local onde estava dançando era escuro, ela recompôs-se rapidamente.

"Shaka, o que o senhor está fazendo aqui?"

"Senti que você estava precisando de ajuda. Que papelão, hein, Shura?!", Shaka disse, olhando para o capricorniano, que era seguro por Mu.

"Me leva embora?", Helena perguntou.

"Claro...só vou lá em cima falar com o Kamus. Ele tá com uma cara de poucos amigos. Vamos?"

Helena assentiu e subiram todos para a área VIP. Kamus estava ralhando com Miro, ele não conseguia acreditar que por causa de sua luxúria pelo namorado, havia deixado uma coisa daquelas acontecer. Era inconcebível na sua opinião que ele havia falhado daquele jeito. Afrodite logo desvencilhou-se de seu moreno e foi ao auxílio de Helena também. Máscara da Morte e Ikki estavam sentados em um canto, preferiram não fazer parte da confusão.

"Shaka, me desculpe. Eu sei que deveria estar tomando conta da Helena..."

"Eu não sou um bebê, Kamus. A culpa não foi sua.", Helena explicou-se.

"Mas..."

"Ela tem razão. Eu senti o cosmo dela aumentar e sabia que ela estava em perigo. Mu me trouxe aqui rapidamente. Não tem problema algum, Kamus. Você é um ótimo amigo.", Shaka disse, tocando o ombro do aquariano de leve. "E quanto a você, Shura de Capricórnio. Amanhã terei uma conversa com a Deusa sobre esse seu comportamento patético. Agora vamos, Helena."

Shaka, Helena e Mu voltaram para o Santuário, enquanto os outros ainda tentavam arranjar algum ânimo para o resto da noite. O clima estava pesado, especialmente na mesa onde Miro e Kamus agora estavam sentados com Aioria, Marin, Shina, Afrodite, Aldebaran e Saga. Todos tentavam entender o motivo pelo qual Shura sempre andava atrás de Helena. Não podia ser apenas atração. Eles resolveram encurtar o assunto e também voltar pro Santuário, afinal, não tinha mais clima pra nada mesmo.

Ninguém reparou quando Shura olhou para Máscara da Morte e Ikki com uma expressão de vitória no rosto. Pegou os papéis onde estavam escritas as tarefas que cada um deveria cumprir e colocou no bolso do casaco marrom. Antes de entrarem no carro de Saga, ele murmurou: _"Assim que chegarmos ao Santuário, contem uma hora e estejam na minha casa. Vamos resolver o resto da aposta."_

Todos os cosmos estavam aquietados, menos os três que vinham da décima casa zodiacal. Na mesa de centro da casa de Shura, ele, Ikki e Máscara da Morte resolviam os últimos detalhes da aposta que teriam que cumprir.

"Bom, eu fiz a minha parte. Sou odiado por meio Santuário, mas ganhei esse joguinho. Agora, vocês vão cumprir a sua parte. Vamos ao sorteio. Primeiro Máscara da Morte, vamos ver qual será a sua sorte."

Shura colocou a mão dentro do bolso direito do casaco e sorteou um dos papéis que estavam lá. Pôde perceber que Máscara da Morte estava segurando a respiração.

"Interessante...muito interessante. Meu amigo Carlo....a coisa que você não faria com um cavaleiro e que você terá até o dia da partida da Helena para fazê-lo é...."

"Ai meu Zeus....", Máscara da Morte disse.

"Transar com um de nós..."

"O quê? Nem pensar, Shura!!!"

"Você concordou, Carlo. Essas eram as regras. Ou vai querer subir e descer as escadarias do Santuário pelado?"

"Ai meu saco...e quem é a vítima?"

"Vamos sortear o destino do Ikki primeiro, depois eu escolho." Shura disse, maldoso.

Repetiu o mesmo ritual com os papéis de Ikki, a mesma risada maldosa e a mesma fisionomia de surpresa ao abrir o papel e constatar o que estava escrito.

"Ikki, você terá o mesmo tempo que o nosso querido Carlo para....", Shura sorriu novamente. "Apaixonar-se por um cavaleiro."

"Hã? Não!! Isso não!!"

"Olhem aqui vocês dois. Sabiam exatamente no que estavam se metendo. Não escrevessem o que escreveram nos papéis. Agora nem adianta reclamar."

Máscara da Morte e Ikki olharam-se, resignados. Shura tinha razão. Não deveriam ter escrito aquelas coisas. Mas a verdade é que não esperavam não serem sorteados primeiro para cumprir a primeira parte da aposta. Depois que perderam, não esperavam ter aquelas tarefas sorteadas.

"Vamos logo, Shura. Acaba logo com essa maldita tortura. Quem serão os cavaleiros?"

Shura estava divertindo-se com aquela situação. Ele não seria o único a sair-se mal com os outros cavaleiros no Santuário. Abusaria um pouco dos amigos também.

"Carlo, meu amigo. Nem adianta reclamar. E você também, Ikki. Os cavaleiros escolhidos são: para Máscara da Morte, o doce Afrodite e para Ikki o reservado Shaka. Tenham uma boa noite", Shura disse, caminhando logo em seguida para seu quarto e batendo a porta.

Os dois cavaleiros ficaram parados na sala sem dizer nada. Estavam muito chocados para ter alguma reação. Agora com os nomes de suas vítimas pronunciados, tudo parecia mais palpável e perigoso. Não sabiam por onde começar. Resolveram voltar à seus quartos e aproveitar daquela que parecia ser a última noite tranqüila de sono que teriam.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo pronto, dessa vez nem demorei muito. Espero que gostem. A confusão vai começar agora. Já estou com o último capítulo pronto na minha cabeça, só falta completar tudo até chegar lá...lol.._

_Mandem reviews, quero saber o que vocês estão achando!_

_Ah, falando em reviews....preciso responder as últimas!_

_**Calíope:** ah, obrigadão pela review. Helena é a representante de toda fã de Saint Seiya....lol...la faz tudo o que nós não podemos fazer....sortuda, ela! Que bom que você gostou da cena com La Vie En Rose, foi especial pra mim escrevê-la também, especialmente porque saiu da sua fic. Esse capítulo tem umas cenas que eu sei que você vai gostar porque tem seu casal preferido. E quanto ao Shura....bah....ele não vai ser do time dos bad boys não...ele só tá um pouquinho empolgado demais...._

_**Elfa Ju Bloom:** estamos conversando no AIM e eu estou adorando. Especialmente porque a gente tem tanto em comum, a começar por onde moramos. Olha, muito obrigada pela review fofa que você deixou e atendendo aos seus pedidos, teve mais Kamus e Miro! Beijos!_

_Beijos em todos que estão lendo!_

_Celly M._

__


	7. Estreitando Relações

**Disclaimer: **não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente. Quem me dera. Kamus e Miro morariam juntos caso eles fossem meus. Seiya não existiria e definitivamente a Saori não seria a Athena.

**Sumário do capítulo: **a aposta foi feita. É véspera do rodízio de treinamento. Alguns cavaleiros resolvem tomar atitudes. Aproximações ou distanciamentos, algo sempre se solidifica depois de uma boa conversa.

* * *

Era véspera do início dos treinamentos em rodízio e a normalidade havia voltado. Os cavaleiros que antes haviam dado um gelo em Shura resolveram passar por cima de tudo, incluindo Shaka. Era bem verdade que ele ainda mantinha Helena dentro de seu templo, mas Mu e Afrodite, freqüentadores assíduos da casa de Virgem naqueles dias, diziam que a vontade era da garota e não de seu mestre.

Falando em Shura, ele ainda passeava pelo Santuário, esperando que Ikki e Máscara da Morte cumprissem suas partes na aposta. Até aquele momento, ninguém havia feito nenhum movimento mais brusco. Máscara da Morte havia avisado que tinha uma estratégia, para _"livrar-se logo daquele problema"._ Ikki não falara nada, mas andava meio estranho com todo mundo.

Helena estava sentada, lendo um romance emprestado por Afrodite, em uma das enormes almofadas confortáveis na sala da casa de Virgem quando viu uma chave ser balançada à sua frente.

"O que significa isso?", ela perguntou, olhando para Shaka, que apenas sorria.

"Vai sair hoje. Amanhã os treinos começam e serão mais pesados do que você imagina."

Ela olhava desconfiada para o mestre. Não era típico de Shaka manda-la sair do templo, especialmente depois do que ocorrera no dia da boate. Pensou se aquilo não seria obra de Mu, que mostrava-se às vezes muito mais companheiro dela do que Afrodite, se é que aquilo seria possível.

"Quem devo levar comigo?"

"Ninguém, Helena. Por Buda, acha mesmo que vou te prender aqui dentro? E por falar nisso, você precisa se divertir."

"Eu me divirto, Shaka. O Santuário é ótimo."

"Quis dizer divertir-se fora do templo de Virgem. Eu admito que aqui não é o melhor lugar para passar o tempo. Quantas vezes foi até a casa de Afrodite? Você adorava ir até lá e conversar com ele."

"Ele sempre vem aqui, por que deveria subir todas aquelas escadas?"

"Não minta para mim, sabe muito bem que não pode. Precisa parar de fugir do Shura. Ele não vai fazer mais nada contra você."

"Como tem tanta certeza?"

"Algo me diz que ele já encontrou algo que o interessa mais que você. Mas ande logo, a proposta ainda está de pé. Só cuide bem do carro do Kamus. Prometi que você iria traze-lo por inteiro.", Shaka disse em tom animado, puxando Helena pelo braço. Ela apenas deixou-se ser abraçada por seu mestre, concordando com o que ele havia falado.

Não demorou muito e ela saía de seu quarto, vestindo uma leve saia estampada que ia até os joelhos e uma blusa vermelha, no mesmo tom dos sapatos em estilo boneca. Shaka sorriu ao ver que ela não estava usando o véu.

"Fica tão mais bonita assim...", ele disse tocando os cabelos dela.

"Ah, mas eu não acabei, mestre. Posso usar o espelho do seu quarto? É bem maior...", ela disse, tirando um véu marfim de dentro da bolsa que carregava. Ela fingiu não perceber a expressão de desânimo de Shaka.

Saiu logo em seguida, descendo as escadarias correndo. À frente do templo de Áries, Mu, Aldebaran, Shun, Hyoga e Aioria conversavam animadamente, sentados em mesinhas e bebendo cerveja. Sorriu. Aquilo deveria ser idéia de Aldebaran, com seus costumes brasileiríssimos.

"Está muito bonita hoje, Helena.", Mu disse, observando-a atentamente.

"Obrigada, Mu. Estou vendo que a diversão está boa, hein?"

"Não quer juntar-se à nós?", Hyoga perguntou.

"Não. Hoje vou passear um pouco pela cidade. E de carro, olhem que privilégio!", ela disse, balançando as chaves do carro para que eles pudessem ver.

"Ih, essa não é a chave do carro do Kamus?", Aldebaran perguntou.

"É sim, o mestre Shaka que me emprestou."

"Toma cuidado, se não quiser ganhar uma esquife de presente, hein?", Aioria disse, brincando. Helena apenas sorriu.

"Helena, tem algum plano específico?"

"Não, Shun, por que? Alguma dica?"

"Ah....tem um cinema bem reservado não muito longe daqui, onde passam clássicos do cinema. Parece que hoje é Casablanca. Lembrei que você disse gostar desses filmes antigos..."

"Nossa, Shun! Você lembrou, eu adoro mesmo! Acho que vai ser essa a pedida, muito obrigada...", ela disse, despedindo-se deles e caminhando até o carro.

Depois que o carro desapareceu, em alta velocidade, Hyoga olhou para Shun, pensativo. Os outros perceberam a mudança de humor e também o olhavam.

"Por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você falou aquilo de caso pensado?", Hyoga perguntou, por fim. Shun apenas sorriu ligeiramente e beijou o namorado no rosto.

* * *

"O que eu disse, caso você entrasse aqui na minha casa desse jeito?", Shaka perguntou, rapidamente ajeitando as vestes, que caíam de seu ombro.

"Humm...deixa eu pensar....algo a ver com minha armadura virar tripé?", Ikki perguntou, sorrindo, debochado como sempre.

"O que você quer aqui, Fênix?"

"Conversar."

Shaka virou em sua direção, desconfiado. Tinha vontade de abrir os olhos e fitá-lo mas achou melhor não fazê-lo. Continuou mirando apenas naquela direção.

"Olha só, não tenho tempo para seus papos, Fênix. Por que não vai conversar com o Máscara da Morte ou com o Shura? Eles te entenderiam muito melhor."

"Ah, mas nós temos assuntos a resolver."

"Hein?", agora Shaka estava MUITO tentado a abrir os olhos.

"Você me trouxe de volta dos mortos, junto com você. Nunca me disse o porquê."

"Isso já faz muito tempo, Fênix. E eu lhe disse naquela ocasião. Você me fez hesitar, isso nunca havia acontecido."

"Conversa fiada, Shaka. Deve ter algum motivo oculto.", ele disse aproximando-se do loiro, que estava impassível, ouvindo toda aquela história.

"Aonde você quer chegar com isso tudo?"

"Entender você e porque me odeia tanto.", ele parecia triste ao falar aquilo.

Shaka franziu a testa, assumindo uma postura mais calma. Aproximou-se de Ikki, passando por ele lentamente. Apontou para a sala, onde sentou-se confortavelmente. O cavaleiro de bronze sorriu quando Shaka deu-lhe as costas, talvez cumprir sua parte na aposta fosse mais fácil que ele pensava.

"Primeiramente....", Shaka começou, a voz firme, assustando Ikki, que logo começou a prestar atenção no loiro mais atentamente. "...eu não odeio você. É apenas difícil aceitar ter sido derrotado por alguém inferior..."

"Eu não sou inferior à você, Shaka!", Ikki gritou, assumindo uma postura agressiva. Shaka apenas sorriu.

"Sempre apressado, Fênix. Deixe-me terminar. Alguém inferior e que eu não tinha conhecimento desde então. Fui treinado e sou o homem mais próximo de Deus. Sou um cavaleiro de ouro. Deveria ter o discernimento quando alguém me conta a verdade. Mas fui fraco e por isso fui vencido. Se estivesse em meu lugar sentiria-se do mesmo jeito. Ou estou mentindo?"

Ikki baixou os olhos, dando-se por vencido. Quando pensou em conversar com Shaka, não esperava realmente que o outro fosse aceitar aquilo. Queria forçar uma aproximação para apenas cumprir sua parte na aposta. Mas agora que estavam ali, sentados, numa distância perigosa, ele percebia o quanto era difícil controlar-se perto do outro cavaleiro. Não era apenas pelo fato de ele ser o mais próximo de Deus, mas a aura que emanava dele era ao mesmo tempo agressiva e reconfortante. E isso tudo aliado às lembranças que havia acabado de desenterrar estavam mexendo com ele de uma maneira que ele não queria.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora.", ele disse, levantando-se de sopetão.

"Espera, Fênix.", Shaka disse, segurando-o pelo pulso. Soltou-o rapidamente, e pele dele queimava, como as asas da ave mitológica. Ou ele estava apenas imaginando coisas?

"Não, Shaka. A gente se fala depois. Você tinha razão. Não deveria ter vindo.", Ikki murmurou, as mãos dentro da calça jeans surrada, olhando para os próprios pés.

Shaka deixou-o ir. Aquele era um Ikki diferente do que ele estava acostumado a enfrentar. Um Ikki acuado e arrependido, curioso e preocupado não era bom. Não saberia como lidar com aquele tipo de cavaleiro. Preferia o Ikki de antigamente, grosseiro, petulante, chato, provocador, insuportável. Ou não?

Resolveu não pensar naquilo e voltar para sua meditação. Sentia que estava tudo em paz no Santuário, os cosmos estavam controlados, à exceção de um, que ele tinha a exata noção de quem seria. Mas, novamente, não iria pensar naquilo.

* * *

"Ah...deve ser ali. Pelo menos é o que parece..." Helena murmurou, finalmente encontrando o cinema indicado por Shun.

Realmente era bem pequeno e tranqüilo. Reservado e todo de pedras, tinha uma vista privilegiada do Parthenon ao longe. As cadeiras eram antigas, a tela não muito grande como nos cinemas modernos, mas só o fato de ser ao ar livre, ganhava um ar charmoso, bem típico da Grécia.

Resolveu comprar pipoca na lojinha ali ao lado, juntamente com o ingresso. Estava na fila para entrar, não acreditava que um filme tão antigo como Casablanca poderia reunir tanta gente para assisti-lo.

"Não sabia que Shaka permitia que você saísse sozinha, depois do que aprontou na boate.", uma voz conhecida falou, atrás dela. Contou mentalmente até cem para não virar-se, enfiando a mão na cara dele.

"Se estivesse lá saberia que não fiz nada de mais. Mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Shiryu de Dragão?"

"Obviamente o mesmo que você.", ele comentou, ficando de frente para ela.

"Não sabia que brutamontes gostavam de filmes de romance.", Helena disse, desdenhando do cavaleiro. Não poderia deixar aquela oportunidade passar.

"É um clássico...não poderia deixar de vê-lo.", ele disse, justificando-se, para surpresa dela, que esperava um comentário mais sarcástico que o dela.

Ficaram se olhando por longos minutos, só interrompidos quando pediram os ingressos para o filme. Sentaram a uma cadeira de distância e se a lotação não estivesse esgotada, assim permaneceriam. Porém, quando um senhor perguntou se havia alguém sentado na cadeira entre os dois, Shiryu apenas pulou para a cadeira ao lado de Helena, deixando que o senhor sentasse em seu lugar.

No meio da exibição, Shiryu olhou de esgueira para Helena, que tinha os braços cruzados, a pele visivelmente arrepiada. Ele balançou a cabeça por alguns momentos, tirando a jaqueta que usava e colocando em volta dos ombros dela, surpreendendo-a por um segundo.

Pareciam confortáveis com a presença do outro e Helena sorriu diante daquilo. Talvez estivesse enganada a respeito daquele belo cavaleiro e Aldebaran tinha razão ao dizer que ele era muito correto e sábio e que não era impulsivo como os outros cavaleiros de bronze.

Quando a sessão terminou, ela ainda estava secando as lágrimas, Casablanca era triste, todos deveriam admitir, quando deu por falta do cavaleiro. Ele havia saído do cinema e nem ao menos despedira-se dela. _"Nem tudo são flores..._", ela pensou.

Caminhou até o carro, dando a partida logo em seguida. Ainda estava com a jaqueta de Shiryu, que exalava um suave aroma cítrico, que ela não conseguia definir, mas gostava. Ficou com a jaqueta nas mãos, pensando não sabia em quê, só tinha certeza de que não queria voltar para o Santuário naquele momento. Mas curtir a cidade sozinha também não tinha muita graça. Optou por voltar pra casa, os treinamentos iriam começar dali a poucas horas, e seriam pesados, como Shaka mesmo lhe disse. E o primeiro cavaleiro que iria treiná-la era nada mais nada menos que Miro. Conhecendo bem o escorpião, ele iria acabar com ela e não seria de uma forma prazerosa. Ela sorriu diante daquele último pensamento, dando a partida no carro.

Virou duas ruas depois do cinema e dirigia lentamente, ao ritmo da música agradável que tocava no rádio quando cruzou com uma figura estranhamente familiar. Parou o carro, sorrindo, nem ela sabia o porquê de tamanha felicidade. Deu a ré.

"Quer uma carona, Shiryu?", ela perguntou, abrindo o vidro, encarando-o com um sorriso, oculto pelo véu.

* * *

"Vi você saindo da casa de Virgem. Já colocou o plano em prática?"

"Não enche, Shura. Toma conta da tua vida."

"Uhhh, ficou nervosinho? Shaka te deixou nervoso?", Shura perguntou, malicioso.

Ikki olhou-o, perigoso. No instante seguinte, Shura era pressionado contra uma das colunas externas do templo de Libra, seguro pela gola da camisa cinza que usava.

"Não. Se. Meta. Na. Minha. Vida." –ele disse, pontuando cada palavra com um empurrão. Logo em seguida soltou-o, descendo as escadarias, voltando para a casa de Áries, onde passava as noites desde o início dos treinamentos.

"É...Shaka costuma causar esse impacto em algumas pessoas. Nunca esperava que você seria uma delas, Ikki...", ele disse, sorrindo. "Essa aposta vai ser muito interessante.", ele completou, descendo as escadarias. Estava atrasado pro encontro.

* * *

"Qual o propósito?"

"Ai meu Deus, será que você não consegue enxergar boa ação em lugar algum não? Tudo bem, sua jaqueta ainda está comigo e nós estamos indo para o mesmo lugar. Prefere mesmo ir a pé?"

"Você tem razão. Eu aceito a carona.", Shiryu disse, entrando no carro.

Helena deu a partida logo em seguida, tentando puxar papo com o cavaleiro, que havia reclinado o banco e parecia estar cochilando. Ela pensava em como alguém podia ser tão anti social àquele ponto.

"Ai, droga...", ela murmurou de repente, chamando a atenção de Shiryu.

Estavam diante de um enorme engarrafamento. Shiryu coçou a cabeça, não achava que aquilo seria possível na Grécia e logo naquele horário. Ele pensou por um momento se Helena não havia entrado em alguma rua errada.

"Droga de rua estreita. Aposto que foi algum turista que errou o caminho.", ela disse, ligando o som, esperando pelos carros à sua frente seguirem.

Shiryu estava voltando à sua posição original, quando Helena segurou-o pelo braço, puxando-o de volta. Ele assustou-se por um segundo e logo assumiu uma postura agressiva. Não sabia o que era, mas algo naquela garota despertava nele um sentimento de raiva nunca sentido.

"Ah, não...você não vai ficar dormindo, enquanto enfrento esse engarrafamento, ora bolas!"

"O que quer que eu faça? Vá até lá e tire todos os carros na marra?"

"Não, seu ignorante. Podíamos pelo menos conversar, não acha?"

"Não."

"Imbecil."

Shiryu riu do jeito furioso de Helena. Em alguns segundos, ela também ria daquela situação.

"Você quer mesmo conversar, não é?"

"Bom, não encontrei mais ninguém aqui no carro, só serve você mesmo."

Depois daqueles momentos de briga, eles engataram num bate papo que surpreendia até mesmo à eles. Conversavam amenidades e descobriam que tinham coisas em comum. Helena sentia-se estranhamente ligada à Shiryu e ele, mesmo com as restrições originais, descobria-se interessado nela.

Passados alguns minutos, Helena fez menção de soltar o véu. Estava muito à vontade com o outro, o que fez com que ela se esquecesse por um minuto que não estava à frente de Shaka ou Mu, os únicos cavaleiros a terem visto seu rosto sem véu.

Shiryu, percebendo o que ela ia fazer, virou o rosto no mesmo instante, num gesto de respeito. Deduziu que ela não tinha noção do que estava prestes a fazer.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou, ao perceber que ele fitava o vidro do carro, como se procurasse alguma coisa que passava na rua.

"Você. Ia tirar seu véu."

"Ia, qual o problema? Não queria admitir, mas eu confio em você. É estranho isso."

"Não precisa fazer isso, Helena.", ele disse, voltando a olhá-la, percebendo que ela sorriu por trás do véu, seus olhos verdes faiscando.

"Obrigada. Você é o primeiro que não parece curioso ao me ver sem o véu."

"Eu respeito a decisão das pessoas, é apenas isso."

Helena aproximou-se dele, tocando seu rosto de leve. Ela sorria ligeiramente. Olhou-o fundo nos olhos, de repente fixando-se nos lábios finos dele. Eram tentadores e ela viu-se impossibilitada por um momento de resistir a toca-los.

Shiryu estava na mesma situação. Por um momento sentiu-se um tolo por não tê-la deixado revelar seu rosto. O véu marfim deixava-a com uma aparência angelical e tentadora, podia ver seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, para tocar os seus, os olhos verdes impressionantemente vivos. Estava prestes a ceder a tentação quando um som estridente da buzina do carro que estava atrás deles fez, tirando-os daquele transe.

"O trânsito. Finalmente...", Shiryu falou, finalmente, apontando a estrada, que estava sendo liberada.

"É....finalmente...", ela respondeu, ligando o carro novamente.

* * *

"Então foi isso o que você aprontou....eu não acredito, Shun..."

"Não foi nada de mais, Hyoga. O que custa movimentar as coisas um pouco?"

Estavam sentados nas escadarias entre os templos de Câncer e Leão, abraçados, como um bom casal de namorados. Hyoga pedira que Shun lhe contasse o que havia planejado desde que Helena saíra e finalmente o outro lhe contava.

"Acho que você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe, nessa brincadeira toda de cupido."

"O que?", Shun perguntou, afastando-se um pouco dos braços do namorado.

"Shunrei. Shiryu nunca largará dela, por mais que Helena mexa com ele."

"Você tem razão, meu amor....mas mesmo assim. Algo me diz que esse dois têm alguma coisa a resolver. E que não vai ter Shunrei alguma que possa atrapalhar."

"Ai...me prometa que não vai se meter nisso. Eles dois que resolvam tudo..."

"Não sei..."

"Shun..."

"Só se você me der beijinho...", ele disse, em tom malicioso, arrancando uma risada de Hyoga.

"Acho que isso pode ser providenciado...", Hyoga disse e no instante seguinte, pegava Shun no colo e o levava para o quarto que ocupava na casa de Leão.

* * *

"Está entregue...", Shiryu disse à porta da casa de Virgem, esperando que Helena pudesse entrar. Ele também teria que passar por ali, mas estava esperando pelo convite dela.

"Obrigada pela companhia no carro. Gostei muito da nossa conversa...", ela disse, olhando para ele com carinho. Depois do quase beijo, aquelas eram a primeiras palavras que trocavam.

"É...bom...eu também. Agora se me dá licença, eu preciso voltar pro templo do Kamus."

"Claro...pode entrar...", ela afastou-se um pouco. Shiryu ia entrando no templo quando Shura surpreendeu-os.

"Ora ora.....o casal bonitinho....", ele disse e podiam perceber que ele estava um pouco bêbado.

"Eu vou entrar, Shiryu. Obrigada mais uma vez.", Helena falou, rapidamente, entrando na casa de Virgem.

Shiryu ficou olhando para a porta, vendo Helena sumir de seu campo de visão, ligeiramente decepcionado. Olhou para Shura e lembrou-se do que ele havia feito à Helena há pouco tempo e teve vontade de soca-lo. Censurou-se por aquilo, era melhor ajuda-lo isso sim.

"Vamos, Shura. Vamos pela passagem externa. Não precisamos acordar os outros cavaleiros. Eu te ajudo."

"Sabe, Dragão. Você consegue domar aquela ferinha. Ela parece interessada em você."

Shiryu não disse nada, Shura estava bêbado e além do mais, ele não estava interessado nela. Esforçou-se e pensou em Shunrei, com seus cabelos longos negros, os olhos escuros. Shunrei que estava sempre ao seu lado, dedicando todo seu tempo à ele, amando-o mesmo quando ele a abandonara tantas vezes para lutar.

Mas por que a imagem de Helena sempre aparecia no lugar da de sua namorada, sem ele ao menos fazer um pingo de esforço? Essa era uma pergunta que ele não queria responder naquele momento.

* * *

_Demorou mas saiu esse capítulo! Obrigada a todas que estão lendo, as reviews e tudo mais. Ah, claro..quem não deixa review também, obrigada!_

_Comentando um pouquinho das últimas que recebi:_

_**Ju: **querida, sabia que o seu apoio no AIM da vida, com críticas e sugestões têm sido ótimos. Como você já leu esse capítulo antes de todo mundo, não sei se vai deixar review, mas os comentários "ao vivo" já são válidos. Beijocas e até o próximo papo._

_**Ia-Chan: **bom, primeiro obrigada pela review. Segundo, nem Ikki nem Máscara da Morte esperavam perder a aposta e se perdessem, com três opções, eles nem cogitariam sair a mais absurda mesmo. Concordo com você, azar deles e sorte nossa....agora será que é azar mesmo? Beijinhos!_

_**Shining Light: **gosto muito das suas reviews, moça! Sei que demorou esse capitulo, mas prometo que o próximo vem mais rápido, ok? Bom, o Afrodite sempre se mete em confusão porque ele sabe que o Máscara ou outro cavaleiro irá salva-lo. Ele não usa muito a força física, e ele não poderia fazê-lo, pelo motivo que a Helena mesmo falou. Sim...Ikki e Shaka, já tem uma preview do que vai acontecer com os dois. Acho que a ave Fênix vai acabar entrando pelo cano...lol. Beijos!_

_**Perséfone-Sama: **obrigada pela review! Tadinho do Ikki nada...ele vai ter que seduzir o homem mais próximo de Deus.....e o pior é que capaz de ele gostar....até o próximo capítulo, beijos!_

_Beijos em todos e até o próximo!_

_Celly M._


End file.
